Magical Time Trip (MEANIE Version)
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: [REMAKE] "Hmm jika sekarang tahun 2030, maka aku akan datang ke tahun 2037!"/ "Waktu itu bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir. Jika sudah terlewati, maka kau tidak akan bisa menemukan air yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."/ "KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"/ "Kau terlambat empat detik, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi" / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / VERY LONG OS


Magical Time Trip [MEANIE Ver.]

Magical Time Trip © Kiri Kyumin [Kiri-chan]

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, and other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance, Fantasy

Rate :: T+

Length :: Around 15k

Warning :: Ini FF milik Kiri Kyumin yang saya REMAKE dengan judul yang sama. Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life. Very Long OS.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Hak cipta cerita ini milik author KIRI KYUMIN dan atas izin beliau saya diperkenankan untuk me-remakenya.

Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

" _HEI YANG DISANA! KAU TERLAMBAT UNTUK YANG KESEKIAN KALINYA!"_

" _Apa?! Kau bicara pada siapa, huh? Aku punya nama!"_

" _What the fu-"_

" _Ssstt sudahlah Mingyu-ya dan jangan berani-berani mengumpat di hadapanku!" ujar Seungcheol -ketua klub Seni cabang Hip Hop Unit- berusaha meredakan amarah salah satu anggotanya. Ya, Kim Mingyu namanya. Ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub Seni di Pledis High School, terkenal akan ketampanannya namun amat disayangkan karena sikapnya yang sangat dingin. Bahkan ia juga memiliki julukan 'Pangeran Es'._

" _Ck 'sudahlah' apanya? Ini salah satu bentuk usahaku untuk mendisiplinkan anggota klub kita hyung!"_

" _Aku tahu. Tapi ayolah Kim Mingyu, jangan terlalu strict. Kita ini klub Seni jadi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya santai sedikit." ujar Soonyoung. Ia leader Performance Unit di klub Seni, omong-omong._

" _Yeap! Aku setuju dengan Soonyoung hyung." timpal Seokmin, ia bagian dari Vocal Unit._

 _Klub Seni memang terdiri atas tiga unit. Diantaranya Vocal Unit, Performance Unit, dan Hip Hop Unit._

.

.

.

"Huft~" Jeon Wonwoo, siswa pindahan yang sekarang menempuh pendidikan di Pledis High School tersebut hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar. Ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu -dimana wakil ketua klub Seni memarahinya.

"Kau kenapa Wonwoo-ya?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan mungil yang sedari tadi berjalan di sisinya.

"Aku kesal! Dasar vampire palsu!" rutuk namja yang dipanggil Wonwoo tadi.

"Vampire palsu? Maksudnya?"

"Iya palsu, bajakan, tidak asli, dan kawan-kawannya! Habis lelaki menyebalkan itu gigi taringnya seperti vampiretapi kulitnya tidak pucat, malah berwarna tan kecokelatan. Jadi sebutan vampire palsu cocok untuknya, aku benarkan?!" geram Wonwoo menggebu-gebu.

"Pfftthahahaha maksudmu siapa? Mingyu kah? Aigoo Wonwoo-ya, kau jika bicara itu suka benar ya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kan niatnya Mingyu itu baik, ia hanya ingin mendisiplinkan anggota klub Seni." Jelas Jihoon, teman pertama Wonwoo di sekolah barunya dan kebetulan ia berada di klub Seni juga meskipun berada di Vocal Unit, sedangkan Wonwoo di Hip Hop Unit.

"Mendisiplinkan apanya? Ia hanya orang yang terlalukaku tahu!" Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Ya ya, terserah." Jihoon menyerah. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup tergelitik akan julukan yang Wonwoo berikan untuk Mingyu, Vampire palsu. Kkk~

"Hm tapi jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Mingyu itu termasuk jajaran lelaki tampan di sekolah ini. Bahkan hampir semua orang di sini mengenal sosok Kim Mingyu. Oh ya! Dan kau tahu? Ia memiliki _fanclub_ sendiri lho!" terang Jihoon begitu semangat, setelah beberapa menit dilalui dengan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa peduliku? Toh di mataku ia tetap sosok yang paling-tidak-ingin-ku-lihat. Hah, rasanya aku ingin bertemu Doraemon untuk meminjam mesin waktu. Lalu aku akan pergi ke tahun dimana aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok vampire palsu menyebalkan itu!"

"Huh? Terserahmu lah, Jeon Wonwoo dan segala khayalannya. Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke tahun berapa?" ujar Jihoon mengikuti alur pembicaraan Wonwoo.

"Hmm jika sekarang tahun 2030, maka aku akan datang ke tahun 2037!" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke atas disertai sepasang netra yang terlihat begitu membara.

"Berarti itu 7 tahun dari sekarang ya wahai anak muda?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berarti itu 7 tahun dari sekarang ya wahai anak muda?"

Jihoon dan Wonwoo sontak saja menoleh untuk menemukan sumber suara yang cukup mengejutkan mereka berdua. Jihoon seketika mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Wonwoo memasang eskpresi datar andalannya.

"Ada apa ya, Kakek?" tanya Wonwoo langsung pada sosok lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok kakek tersebut justru terkekeh dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia mengamati Wonwoo sebentar untuk kemudian berkata,

"Waktu itu bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir. Jika sudah terlewati, maka kau tidak akan bisa menemukan air yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

Otak Jihoon dan Wonwoo langsung berusaha mencerna omongan sang kakek yang begitu tiba-tiba. Melihat kedua anak muda yang menampakan ekspresi kebingungan, satu-satunya sosok paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Renungkan perkataanku wahai anak muda. Karena jika kau paham maksudnya, maka kau tidak akan pernah terpikir untuk menyia-nyiakan masa ini."

"Hah~ Baiklah, terserah Kakek saja." ujar Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu berminat pada percakapan ini. Bukan berarti ia anak muda yang kurang ajar pada orangtua, tidak. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin memaksakan otaknya untuk memproses hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting. Karena sungguh, ia bahkan merasa kapasitas otaknya sudah hampir penuh hanya untuk memikirkan masalah sehari-hari.

"Kau terlihat begitu jenuh dengan hidupmu yang sekarang. Apakah kau memperkenankan sosok kakek tua sepertiku ini untuk membantu mewujudkan keinginanmu?" ucap kakek tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan dan terus menatap lekat Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf, Kakek. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kakek bicarakan." jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Wonwoo cukup paham maksud kakek itu. Hanya saja, di zaman modern seperti ini ia agak ragu dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

' _Apa kakek ini seorang cenayang? Mungkinkah?'_ batin Wonwoo ragu.

"Won- Wonwoo-ya~ Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa jika kakek ini cukup aneh? Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Kajja~" bisik Jihoon dengan sepasang tangannya mencengkram lembut lengan kanan Wonwoo, ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membantu." ucap kakek tersebut sembari menatap Jihoon, membuat yang ditatap tersentak karena ia merasa sudah bicara sepelan mungkin namun bisa terdengar oleh sang kakek.

"Bisa tolong kemarikan tanganmu?" tanya kakek tersebut pada Wonwoo. Yang ditanya menatap ragu dan ia menoleh pada Jihoon, bertanya melalui isyarat mata ' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_ dan dijawab Jihoon dengan anggukan pelan.

Akhirnya Wonwoo menyerahkan lengan kirinya ke arah sang kakek, ia sebenarnya merasa takut jika tiba-tiba saja kakek ini mengeluarkan pisau lipat lalu memutus urat nadinya –efek terlalu banyak menonton film bergenre _thriller_ \- tapi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

Koor Jihoon dan Wonwoo kompak, mereka refleks begitu karena bagaimana tidak? Kakek misterius itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gelang yang terbuat dari kayu yang dipilin, lalu memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kiri Wonwoo.

"Kakek?"

"Iya?"

"Ini apa?"

"Gelang."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya _facepalm_. Oh ayolah, bahkan anak di tingkat taman kanak-kanak pun sudah tahu ini gelang. Tapi kan bukan itu maksudnya!

"Maksudku, gelang ini untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Untukmu."

"Aish! Ku tanya, untuk apa bukan untuk siapa." tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa kata-katanya dipermainkan oleh sang kakek.

"Haha jangan merajuk, Nak. Maaf maaf, Kakek hanya bercanda."

Jihoon yang tengah kebingungan pun tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Jadi, untuk apa Kakek memberikan gelang itu pada temanku?"

"Untuk mengintip aliran air sungai di depan sana." ucap Kakek tersebut dengan senyum tipis di wajah rentanya.

Bukannya mengerti, justru kerutan di dahi Jihoon dan Wonwoo semakin terlekuk ke dalam –menandakan pemiliknya tengah berpikir keras.

Tanpa memedulikan efek ucapannya yang membingungkan kedua anak adam di hadapannya, kakek tersebut menepuk bahu keduanya bergantian untuk kemudian berlalu pergi.

". . ."

". . ."

"Kakek, tunggu!" selang beberapa detik, seakan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya refleks Jihoon berteriak, memanggil Kakek tadi yang eksistensinya sudah tertelan diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan.

"Ke- kemana perginya?" tanya Jihoon, ia menoleh pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sontak mengangkat bahu, menandakan ia juga tidak tahu. Lalu Wonwoo mengamati gelang kayu yang sekarang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hm? Entahlah. Jika memungkinkan bertemu lagi, pasti akan ku kembalikan." ujar Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang masih terkunci pada gelang itu.

' _Gelang yang unik. Baru kali ini aku menemukan gelang dengan desain seperti ini.'_ batin Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 _Untuk mengintip aliran air sungai di depan sana._

Ayolah, Wonwoo bukan anak yang ahli dalam bidang tata bahasa. Bahkan nilai sastranya di sekolah cukup memprihatinkan. Tetapi meskipun kemampuan bahasanya tidak begitu baik, ia paham bahwa ada maksud tersirat dibalik kalimat kakek tersebut. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah ia sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap maksud kakek itu.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa spekulasi yang muncul di otaknya, namun itu semua berakhir dengan kepalan tangan yang mendarat di kepalanya sendiri.

' _Aish, tidak tidak. Pasti bukan itu maksudnya.'_ dan berkali-kali juga batinnya berteriak seperti itu.

Wonwoo terlarut dalam rasa frustasinya sendiri, berusaha menghubungkan tiap kalimat sang kakek dengan gelang yang ada di tangannya –gelangnya tidak dilepas karena sejujurnya Wonwoo suka dengan desainnya, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Wonwoo sesungguhnya tergolong anak yang apatis, seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini logika dan hatinya tidak sinkron. Hati kecilnya meyakini dan memercayai ucapan kakek misterius tadi bahwa ia bisa _mengintip aliran air sungai di depan sana_.

Namun logikanya justru mengejek dan berusaha menyadarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sepanjang hidupnya hanya terpaku pada hal-hal rasional, tidak seperti temannya yang bernama Lee Jihoon. Teman mungilnya itu sudah menginjak usia delapan belas tahun namun dengan lugunya sangat memercayai berbagai cerita romansa klasik yang selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan.

Meskipun Jihoon terkenal akan sikap galaknya hingga ia dihindari banyak orang, realitanya hanya ada satu manusia kelewat ceria yang pantang menyerah mendekatinya, Kwon Soonyoung namanya. Ia adalah lelaki yang memiliki mata sipit membentuk jarum jam 10:10 dan pipi bulat menggemaskan.

Jika dilihat sepintas memang Jihoon selalu mengacuhkan Soonyoung, namun percayalah itu hanya perisai yang Jihoon buat guna menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya tiap di dekat Soonyoung. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jihoon mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Wonwoo dan mengatakan bahwa ia yakin bahwa Soonyoung adalah takdir dan cinta sejatinya, karena hanya dengan bertatapan saja sudah membuat perutnya tergelitik, darahnya berdesir disertai jantung yang berdegup begitu cepat.

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan kesunyian karena Wonwoo hanya berusaha memainkan perannya sebagai pendengar yang baik. Memberi masukan? Jangan bercanda, bahkan Wonwoo belum pernah merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan. Sebab belum ada sosok yang menarik perhatiannya hingga detik ini.

Ups.

Mungkin ada. Tapi bagi Wonwoo ini bukan membuatnya tertarik dalam artian romansa, tapi lebih tepatnya tertarik dalam artian membuat Wonwoo selalu memikirkannya dengan penuh emosi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Mingyu.

Terlintas di benaknya pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut. Berawal dari ia yang merupakan siswa pindahan. Baru seminggu bersekolah di _Pledis High School_ membuatnya belum hafal seluk beluk sekolah itu sedangkan ia harus mendaftarkan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan salah satu ekstrakurikuler yang ada.

Ia pun mencari ruang klub Seni namun tersesat, hingga pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Jihoon, dan memang dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya karena Jihoon adalah siswa tingkat tiga –sebenarnya saat melihat postur tubuh Jihoon, Wonwoo sempat mengira ia anak tingkat satu- yang menjabat sebagai ketua salah satu unit di klub Seni, tepatnya ketua Vocal Unit.

.

.

.

 _Jihoon berbincang dan mengangkat topik ringan sembari langkah kakinya menuntun Wonwoo menuju ruang klub Seni._

 _CKLEK._

 _Dua pasang mata anak adam yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung teralih ke pintu yang baru saja dibuka Jihoon._

" _Eoh, Jihoonie? Ada apa? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Soonyoung beruntun dan menghampiri lawan bicaranya._

 _Jihoon memasang wajah risih seraya berkata, "Kontrol ekspresimu, Kwon! Kau seakan-akan baru menemukan harta karun saja!"_

" _Aigoo~ Jihoonie cemburu, hm?" kekeh Soonyoung._

" _Ck tidak! Siapa bi-"_

" _Ehem!"_

 _Deheman dari seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka membuat Jihoon tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Justru sekarang ia memegang sebelah lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk mendekati sosok tersebut._

" _Ia siswa pindahan. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, tingkat 3, dan ia akan bergabung di klub Seni cabang Vocal Unit." terang Jihoon to the point._

" _Eh? Tapi Jihoonie, Vocal Unit sudah terlalu banyak anggotanya." Ujar Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada diantara mereka berempat. Iya berempat, tapi dua sosok lainnya –selain Jihoon dan Soonyoung- belum membuka suara sama sekali._

" _Jadi kau calon anggota klub Seni?" tanya sosok yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang._

' _Cih apa di sekolah ini masih berlaku sistem senioritas? Eh, tunggu dulu. Heol! Apa-apaan?! Bahkan dia adik kelas, dasinya saja bergaris 2, tapi sok berkuasa.' gerutu Wonwoo dalam hatinya._

" _Yak! Kau tahu fungsi mulut untuk apa kan?" sentak orang tersebut dengan alis mengerut._

 _Wonwoo yang tersentak dari lamunannya hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan memasang wajah jengah, "Apa ini pertanyaan jebakan untuk calon anggota baru seperti ku? Mulut ya tentu saja untuk makan dan bicara, memangnya untuk apa lagi? Oh apa mulutmu memiliki fungsi lain, seperti membentak orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui misalnya?"_

" _. . ."_

" _. . ."_

 _Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang mendengar jawaban Wonwoo hanya terperangah. Mereka tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan seberani itu. Ya walaupun Mingyu adik kelas mereka –karena Soonyoung juga berada di tingkat tiga- tapi bagaimanapun juga jabatan Mingyu di klub Seni adalah sebagai Wakil Ketua, sehubungan dengan Seungcheol sang Ketua sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit jadilah Mingyu yang menggantikan tugasnya untuk sementara._

" _Kau! Baiklah. . ." Mingyu menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan guna meredam emosi yang siap meluap._

" _Mulai detik ini kau, Jeon Wonwoo resmi sebagai anggota klub Seni cabang Hip Hop Unit dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu menyunggingkan seringaian yang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yakini bahwa itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Wonwoo._

 _SRET!_

" _Mwo? Aku ingin masuk klub Seni dan berada di Vocal Unit, bukan Hip Hop Unit!" dengan spontan Wonwoo menarik ujung lengan seragam Mingyu sebelum sang empunya beranjak dari tempatnya._

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Kau sudah dengarkan tadi? Ku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, Nona Jeon." Mingyu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tiga sosok yang masih tercengang di dalam ruang klub tersebut._

" _Ap- apa katanya tadi?! Nona? Nona?! HEY YAK! ADA APA DENGAN MATAMU? APA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN ROK DAN CELANA? AKU MEMAKAI CELANA DAN AKU LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Wonwoo mengabaikan dua orang yang terperanjat karena teriakannya._

" _Wo- Won-"_

" _ISH!"_

 _Belum selesai Jihoon memanggil namanya, tapi yang dipanggil sudah pergi duluan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal disertai umpatan yang terlontar dari bibir kissablenya._

" _Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan mereka? Bahkan ini belum terhitung satu jam tapi mereka sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan." lirih Jihoon._

" _Jihoonie?"_

" _APA?!"_

" _Ti- tidak jadi!"_

 _Yah dan biarkan Soonyoung yang masih berusaha merebut perhatian Jihoon. Selagi ada kesempatan berduaan, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Heh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan benar saja dugaan Jihoon dan Soonyoung, bahwa seringai sejuta arti Mingyu itu pasti akan berdampak pada terusiknya kedamaian hidup seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Terbukti dari beberapa kali disaat ada perkumpulan semua unit untuk latihan bersama, Wonwoo selalu jadi sasaran empuk amarah Mingyu._

" _Yak! Mana lirik rapp mu? Seungcheol hyung dan Hansol yang bahkan masih di tingkat satu saja sudah menyelesaikannya dari kemarin!"_

" _Yang seperti ini kau sebut lirik untuk rapp? Apa-apaan! Bahkan ini tidak lebih baik dari rangkaian cerita anak kecil!"_

" _Ck mana mungkin membuat mixtape dengan lirik kekanakan dan mainstream begini?"_

" _Yak! Kenapa pelafalanmu tidak jelas? Kau sedang ngerapp atau berkumur-kumur?!"_

" _Tidak bisakah kau menghafal liriknya dengan lebih cepat, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi? Meskipun kau anak baru bukan berarti aku akan memberi keringanan untukmu!"_

 _Yah itu hanya sedikit contoh dari sekian banyak omelan yang Mingyu lontarkan pada Wonwoo. Hal itu tentu saja membuat anggota klub Seni lainnya acapkali menatap prihatin pada lelaki manis berwajah emo tersebut._

 _Meskipun keinginan awalnya Wonwoo memang ingin masuk ke Vocal Unit, terlebih lagi suara rendahnya membuat ia merasa cocok menyanyikan lagu-lagu bergenre ballad, tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal bergabung dalam Hip Hop Unit. Sungguh, justru Wonwoo merasa tertantang karena baru kali ini ia keluar dari zona nyamannya._

 _Seungcheol dan Hansol memang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, tidak heran Wonwoo pun bisa mudah akrab dengan keduanya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kim Mingyu, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bahwa Mingyu seperti menyimpan dendam pribadi padanya._

 _Sempat terbesit di benaknya 'Apa karena pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak begitu baik?' tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ayolah mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa iya hal sepele begitu harus terus berlarut-larut?_

 _Sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum menemukan jawaban kenapa Mingyu sangat sentimen terhadapnya dan selalu memarahinya. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah melihat sendiri bahwa bagaimanapun 'dingin'nya Mingyu, tapi ia tidak pernah semenyebalkan itu pada yang lain._

 _Ya, hanya pada Jeon Wonwoo lah Mingyu berubah menjadi orang yang sangat sulit ditebak. Sebentar-bentar marah, sebentar-bentar menatapnya sinis, sebentar-bentar membentaknya, pokoknya benar-benar masuk dalam daftar kategori orang yang paling Wonwoo hindari. Tidak mengherankan jika Wonwoo begitu acuh dan bersikap dingin juga pada Mingyu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, hyung melamun?"

"Uh huh?"

"Hyung melamun?"

"O- oh tidak." terlalu lama membiarkan pikirannya melalang buana selama perjalanan pulang sekolah, membuat Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai rumah. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kapan berpisah jalan dengan Jihoon.

"Hyung aneh. Eh ohiya, apa hyung membawa _bubble tea_ pesananku?" tanya sosok yang memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Eoh? Hm mianhae Kookie-ya, hyung lupa. Hehe." Wonwoo hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap tengkuk dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia benar-benar lupa membeli minuman yang dipesan adiknya.

"Ah hyung payah." ujar Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Aigoo~ ujujuju mianhae. Maafkan hyung ya? Besok-besok pasti akan hyung belikan. Bagaimana?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menggelayut di lengan adiknya dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Hehe ne. Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo masuk, aku sudah membuatkan sup daging kesukaan hyung."

"Woah benarkah? Aing~ Gomawo adikku yang manis." Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis hingga hidungnya mengerut lucu dan ia melakukan aegyeo khusus untuk adiknya. Jungkook yang melihat kelakuan kakak tersayangnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Karena siapa yang menyangka, dibalik wajah dingin dan datarnya, tersembunyi senyuman manis nan hangat yang bisa meluluhkan hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu, kau memasak?" tanya Wonwoo penuh keraguan.

Jungkook yang ditanya begitupun mengangguk dengan semangat dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Karena kedua lelaki bermarga Jeon itu memang sangat tidak cocok dengan urusan dapur. Setelah kedua orangtuanya kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan, Jeon _Siblings_ lebih sering membeli makanan cepat saji atau memasak ramyeon. Jadi tidak heran Wonwoo agak meragukan masakan yang dibuat adiknya ini.

Jungkook yang paham isi pikiran Wonwoo hanya mampu meyakinkan bahwa masakannya aman dan enak untuk dikonsumsi.

"Untuk kali ini percobaanku berhasil. Hyung tidak usah khawatir, karena Taehyungie hyung saja menyukainya kok." jawab Jungkook dengan semangat seperti orang yang sedang mempromosikan barang pada calon pembeli.

Nah, justru jawaban Jungkook itu membuat Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Heol, bagaimana tidak? Taehyung yang notabene adalah kekasih adiknya itu sudah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta. Hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook selalu tampak sempurna tanpa cela di matanya. Jadi, tidak salah kan jika Wonwoo meragukan pendapat seorang Taehyung?

"Oh ah~ ahahaha." Wonwoo hanya mampu memaksakan tawanya sambil melepas ikatan tali sepatunya. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan berbagai alasan untuk menghindar dari masakan sang adik. Sungguh, bukan bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja Wonwoo juga masih sayang dengan lidah dan perutnya.

Akhirnya selang sedetik Wonwoo langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan berujar,

"AIGOO! Koo- Kookie-ya mianhae! Hyung ada 'panggilan alam' darurat, perutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Jadi kau makan duluan saja ya."

Seolah menyaingi kecepatan tokoh fiksi _The Flash_ , dalam sekejap Wonwoo sudah masuk ke kamar dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Untung saja di dalam kamarnya terdapat kamar mandi, jadi ia yakin Jungkook tidak akan curiga akan aktingnya yang masih amatiran.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, Wonwoo melepas blazer dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya guna memerhatikan gelang dari sosok kakek misterius yang ditemuinya di perjalanan sepulang sekolah tadi. Sepasang netra setajam kucingnya memerhatikan gelang tersebut dengan lekat.

' _Mengintip aliran air sungai di depan sana, apanya? Tidak ada yang berubah. Apa ucapan kakek itu hanya sekedar bualan?'_ batin Wonwoo.

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding sudah berputar dan kembali menunjuk angka yang sama, itu berarti sudah tepat enam puluh menit waktu berharganya digunakan untuk membiarkan pikirannya melalang buana memikirkan kejadian di hari ini.

Besok ia akan ke tempat dimana ia bertemu sang kakek dan mengembalikan gelangnya, itulah tekad Wonwoo.

Seiring detik berlalu membuat kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Kantuk telah menyerang Wonwoo, membuatnya memilih menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan membawa hawa sejuk khas pagi hari, menyusup melalui celah jendela hingga membuat gorden biru di kamar tersebut melambai perlahan. Seberkas cahaya terlihat mengintip dan mulai menyapa seluruh isi alam dengan kehangatannya, menggantikan kerja sang dewi malam. Hal tersebut menyebabkan sesosok berwajah manis yang masih tenggelam di dunia mimpi mau tidak mau tertarik ke alam sadarnya.

' _Hoammm~ Apakah sekarang sudah pagi? Astaga, aku tertidur sampai berapa jam?'_ batin Wonwoo.

Bangun pagi dan menuntut ilmu di sekolah mungkin menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari yang membosankan bahkan cenderung menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang, tapi sungguh itu bukanlah alasan yang membuat Wonwoo keberatan bangkit dari kasur di setiap pagi harinya. Tapi eksistensi seorang Kim Mingyu di hidupnya lah yang membuat ia malas, karena yakin sosok itu akan membuat harinya menjadi suram.

Namun sebagai anak yang baik ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan masa sekolahnya hanya karena satu orang. Akhirnya ia memaksakan sepasang kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Menyambut indahnya pagi hari dengan sebuah bayangan di depan-

 _Tunggu dulu!_

 _Bayangan?_

Wonwoo tahu penglihatannya tiap habis bangun tidur memang tidak begitu baik, tapi Wonwoo yakin jika ia benar-benar melihat bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

' _Aku masih di alam mimpi ya?'_ batinnya ragu.

Merasa tidak yakin akan apa yang ditangkap sepasang netranya, Wonwoo berkedip lagi dan mengusap pelan matanya. Berharap setelah ini matanya langsung jernih dan tidak melihat hal yang aneh.

Namun realitanya tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Buktinya bukannya menghilang justru bayangan itu semakin jelas, terasa semakin nyata, ditambah dengan helaan napas yang menerpa wajah Wonwoo.

 _Oke._

 _Hanya bayangan._

 _Bayangan yang bisa bernap-_

 _Ap- apa?_

 _Bernapas?!_

Wonwoo secara refleks melebarkan mata sipitnya karena begitu terkejut, dengan panik ia mendorong tubuh sosok yang tadinya ia kira hanya bayangan.

BRAK!

Suara debuman sesuatu yang menghantam lantai terdengar begitu jelas di pagi yang cerah itu. Sosok yang menjadi korban dorongan Wonwoo sontak saja terbangun dan memandang Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanyanya.

Lidah Wonwoo terasa kelu, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itupun terasa lebih sulit dibanding saat tes lisan bahasa asing. Sangat sulit, karena sekarang fokusnya hanya pada namja berkulit tan dengan setelan piyama sutra biru tua di hadapannya. . .

Ia sangat familiar. Siapa lagi jika bukan,

 _Kim Mingyu?_

Tapi. . .

Masalahnya. . .

' _KENAPA IA BISA ADA DISINI DAN TIDUR SERANJANG DENGANKU?!'_ batin Wonwoo.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" tanya Wonwoo tanpa berniat menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Ne? Apa maksudmu Wonu-ya~ ?" tanya Mingyu dengan menyematkan panggilan sayang untuk Wonwoo disertai nada merajuk khas anak kecil.

' _Dia pura-pura tidak mengerti atau bagaimana sih? Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Seenaknya sok akrab denganku!'_ batin Wonwoo kesal.

Omo! Wonwoo baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang di tempatinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu bahwa,

"Ini bukan kamarku! Ak- aku dimana?!" lirih Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memutih seolah tidak teraliri darah.

Mingyu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi, duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menghadap Wonwoo. Menatapnya seolah Wonwoo baru saja bicara dengan bahasa makhluk planet lain, aneh dan tidak dimengerti.

"Wonu-ya? Ada apa denganmu, hm? Kenapa pagi ini kau begitu aneh?" tanya Mingyu lembut dengan wajah menyiratkan keheranan.

"Aku? Aneh? Bukankah kau yang aneh Kim Mingyu-ssi?" tatapan Wonwoo begitu tidak fokus.

' _Kau bahkan memanggilku 'Wonu-ya' cih sejak kapan kita seakrab itu? Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!'_ batin Wonwoo putus asa.

"Eoh?" Mingyu yang diliputi kebingungan hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kata. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apapun yang Wonwoo katakan.

Wonwoo yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Mingyu mulai menerka-nerka.

' _Ada apa dengan Mingyu sih? Ia sedang berakting kah? Tidak lucu tahu!'_

Detik itu juga pandangan Wonwoo menangkap pantulan seorang namja dalam cermin di belakang tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, mengerutkan hidungnya, hingga mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja namja dalam cermin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Oh itu memang benar-benar dirinya!

Tapi Wonwoo menyentuh rambutnya, sejak kapan ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat? Seingatnya kemarin masih berwarna hitam kelam. Wonwoo tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Secara perlahan Wonwoo mulai mengamati lebih rinci penampilannya, dan disitu ia bisa menangkap pemandangan bahwa ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan kancing yang hampir terlepas semua dan tanpa celana.

Uhuk.

Seketika Wonwoo merasa wajahnya menghangat, ia langsung menggapai selimut untuk menutupi kakinya yang ternyata sudah tereskpos sedari tadi.

Mingyu yang heran dengan sikap Wonwoo hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Lagi-lagi ia bertanya,

"Wonu-ya? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa, hm?" Mingyu bertanya dengan matanya yang menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh kelembutan, ia pun mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan Mingyu.

". . ."

Wonwoo tidak bisa menjawab apapun, seolah semua kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan terkunci begitu saja di ujung lidahnya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya. Sungguh, ini diluar kendalinya!

Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo sedang bersemu hanya mampu tersenyum jahil dan ia mulai merangkak mendekati Wonwoo. Menyadari pergerakan sosok di hadapannya membuat Wonwoo waspada dan bergerak mundur namun amat disayangkan karena ia sudah terpojok dengan _dashboard_ ranjang di belakangnya.

"Ap- apa yang mau kau lakukan?" gugup Wonwoo. Seumur hidupnya Wonwoo belum pernah berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki dalam jarak sedekat ini, pengecualian untuk adiknya.

"Yang ku lakukan? Menurutmu apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan memasang wajah polos bak anak kecil tak berdosa.

". . ."

"Yang ku lakukan, tentu saja kebiasaan kita sehari-hari."

Sepasang lengan Mingyu mendorong perlahan bahu Wonwoo dan mengarahkannya untuk tidur telentang. Mingyu mengukung Wonwoo di bawahnya, merendahkan kepalanya hingga jarak wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat, Mingyu menenggelamkan fokusnya pada sepasang netra indah milik Wonwoo.

"Ki- Kim Mingyu-ssi? Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan?" lirih Wonwoo.

Pergerakan Mingyu terhenti, "Mwo? Mingyu-ssi? Pffthahaha" Mingyu tertawa lepas seolah Wonwoo baru saja melontarkan lelucon terlucu di dunia.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Aigoo sayangku. Wonu-ya? Pagi ini otakmu kenapa sih, hm?" Mingyu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Wonwoo. Ia menatap Wonwoo tepat di matanya, dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada sosok di bawahnya.

Wonwoo yang memang sudah jengah karena tidak mengerti satupun perkataan Mingyu, dan canggung dengan posisi sekarang pun memilih mendorong kedua bahu Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Jadi menyingki-" semakin Wonwoo berusaha mendorong Mingyu, semakin kuat pula pertahanan Mingyu untuk tetap diam tak bergerak.

Perlahan dengan penuh keyakinan Mingyu mengikis jarak wajah diantara keduanya, Wonwoo rasanya sudah lemas dan gemetar menghadapi perlakuan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap sepasang mata tajam yang menjadi favoritnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengabaikan wajah pucat Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sudah tenggelam dalam tatapan hangat itu hanya membeku hingga tak bergeming ketika sepasang daging kenyal yang begitu lembut mengecup bibirnya.

Namun sayang itu tidak lebih dari lima detik.

PLAK!

"Menyingkirlah!" titah Wonwoo dingin.

". . ."

Mingyu masih _speechless_ , semua begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Bahkan tamparan di pipi kirinya bukanlah prioritas untuk saat ini.

"Sayang? Wonu-ya? Kau kenapa, hm?"

"Aku? Kenapa?!" bentak Wonwoo tidak habis pikir.

"Kau marah padaku?"

" _Heol_! Apa itu masih patut dipertanyakan?" Wonwoo yakin jika kepala Mingyu sudah terbentur sesuatu hingga bermasalah begini.

"Sejak bangun tidur sikapmu aneh sayang. Apa aku memiliki kesalahan?"

Mata Wonwoo yang sipit dipaksa melebar oleh sang empunya karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan namja di hadapannya.

' _Cukup! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!'_ batin Wonwoo menahan geram.

"Kau pikir membawa ku tidur di tempat asing, berbuat macam-macam padaku, memanggilku sok akrab seperti 'Wonu-ya' bahkan 'sayang', dan kau masih bertanya apa kau memiliki kesalahan?"

"Wonu-ya, tunggu. . ." dahi Mingyu mengerut dalam, ia benar-benar dibuat berpikir keras. "Kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal kau bilang?!" bentak Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar sudah frustasi.

"Kau mendorongku dari tempat tidur, memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Kim Mingyu-ssi', bahkan kau menamparku disaat aku menciummu. Semua yang kau lakukan itu kan tidak masuk akal." Jawab Mingyu sambil memasang wajah merajuknya. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh ia ingin menjambak rambut Mingyu sekarang juga.

' _Wah benar-benar otak Mingyu sungguh bermasalah. Apa segitu beratnya menjadi wakil ketua klub Seni?'_ batin Wonwoo sok tahu.

"Lalu sebutkan alasan apa yang membuat ku tidak patut menamparmu?" tantang Wonwoo.

"Alasan? Perlukah?"

". . . "

"Okay okay, jangan memelototiku seperti itu! Lagipula untuk apa memakai alasan? Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya Wonu ku sayang~"

Wonu memasang eskpresi wajah yang begitu risih. Ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi Mingyu yang seperti ini. Sungguh aneh!

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir saja, bagaimana mungkin aku masih baik-baik saja disaat aku bangun di ruangan yang begitu asing bahkan pakaian yang ku kenakan juga bukan milikku! Kemarin yang ku ingat hanya aku yang tertidur sepulang seko-"

"Ada apa dengan ingatanmu sayang?" Mingyu menangkup lembut wajah Wonwoo dan mengarahkan padanya, "Hei kesayangannya Mingyu, kau ingat padaku kan?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Kau Kim Mingyu, memangnya siapa lagi?!" tanya Wonwoo menahan emosi.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau, namamu siapa?"

"Kau bercanda, huh? Aku Jeon Wonwoo!"

DEG!

Mingyu merasa detik itu juga jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan lunglai tangannya yang sebelumnya menangkup wajah Wonwoo sontak saja menjauh dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang begitu terkejut.

"Wae- waeyo?" tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu begitu melihat reaksi Mingyu.

"Apakah kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Mengingat apa?"

"Kau sudah menikah denganku 4 bulan yang lalu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini. . . masa depan?_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Ahahahahahahahaha_

 _Lucu sekali, ahahahaha hiks_

Wonwoo memilih duduk di pojok dalam ruangan studio itu, berusaha mengasingkan diri dan sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Baju sweater dengan lengan panjang hingga menutupi sebagian telapak tangan itu ditarik-tarik dan dimainkan si pemakai. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo tengah melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, dan memang tidak ada juga yang berniat mengusik Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan laptopnya, Soonyoung dengan buku catatannya, dan Jihoon dengan pianonya.

Wow, di hati kecilnya Wonwoo berdecak kagum karena tidak menyangka bahwa ia dan ketiga orang yang satu klub dengannya di masa sekolah menengah bisa menjalin hubungan baik hingga sekarang, bahkan ini sudah tujuh tahun berlalu -Wonwoo sudah mengecek kalender melalui ponsel barunya yang harus diakui jauh lebih canggih dan keren dibanding ponsel semasa ia sekolah.

Mereka berempat juga bekerja di salah satu agensi ternama yang sama. Bukan sebagai _trainee_ atau artis, melainkan sebagai koreografer dan komposer.

Wonwoo cukup yakin bahwa ia, Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Soonyoung pastilah termasuk dalam jajaran orang paling berpengaruh di agensi ini. Terbukti sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini, tiap staff atau para artis yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat begitu menghormatinya. Meskipun pagi ini ia dan Mingyu membuat kesalahan.

Bicara mengenai kesalahan, itu semua berawal dari insiden tadi pagi yang cukup membuang waktu, membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu terlambat datang ke kantor agensi. Sungguh, jika tidak Mingyu paksa mungkin Wonwoo lebih memilih bergelung kembali dalam selimutnya dan berusaha tidur hingga ia yakin bisa terbangun dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

Walau pada akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti segala hal yang Mingyu katakan. Dan meskipun sudah bersiap diri secepat mungkin, tetap saja sepasang anak adam yang sudah menikah itu datang terlambat hingga membuat keduanya tidak luput dari kemarahan sang atasan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo hanyalah remaja berusia delapan belas tahun dari masa lalu yang masih begitu polos dan tidak mengerti apapun. Membuat Mingyu mati-matian beradu argumen demi melindungi Wonwoo dan agar istri tercintanya itu terlepas dari hukuman yang –mungkin- diberikan pada mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

". . ."

"Ehem, Wonwoo-ya?" merasa panggilan pertamanya tidak digubris, lelaki mungil bermata sipit yang terlihat begitu imut itu berinisiatif melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Uh, huh?" jawab Wonwoo terlihat jelas sedang tidak fokus.

"Ikut aku, kajja!" Jihoon menarik lembut tangan Wonwoo bahkan tanpa perlu repot mendengar persetujuannya. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja, keduanya berjalan keluar ruang studio.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari ruang studio, Jihoon menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di koridor sepi itu. "Wonwoo-ya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa." jawab Wonwoo sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"Hmm Wonwoo-ya?" panggil Jihoon berusaha menarik atensi lawan bicaranya. Setelah dirasa Wonwoo sudah memusatkan perhatian padanya. Jihoon angkat bicara,

"Jika memang kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Tidak usah sungkan, aku pasti akan mendengarkan dengan baik." ucap Jihoon lembut dengan sepasang netra mengunci pandangan lawan bicaranya, memancarkan keyakinan dan ketulusan.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki masalah." jawab Wonwoo.

' _Ini bukan masalah, tapi musibah! Kalaupun bercerita, apa kau akan memercayaiku? Bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi.'_ batin Wonwoo miris.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tahu kan kita sudah bersahabat sejak masa sekolah hingga sekarang? Apa waktu tujuh tahun masih kurang untukmu percaya padaku?"

"Tidak tidak, bukan begitu sungguh." elak Wonwoo cepat.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak yakin kau tidak memiliki masalah disaat aku dan Soonyoungie dapat dengan jelas melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Mingyu." ujar Jihoon dengan menatap prihatin sahabatnya.

' _Pffthaha apa katanya? Soonyoungie? Panggilan kesayangan kah? Ya Tuhan, tujuh tahun itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan gengsi seorang Lee Jihoon ya.'_ batin Wonwoo terkikik geli. Oh, sedetik kemudian ia kembali fokus dan berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jihoon,

"Hm. . . Kami. . ." Wonwoo sangat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sejak ia terbangun tadi pagi dan mengetahui takdir hidupnya yang mengejutkan, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali lidahnya kelu untuk menghadapi orang-orang di masa ini.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" tembak Jihoon, tidak tepat sasaran.

"Eo- eoh?Ah iya~ Iya kami bertengkar!" pekik Wonwoo asal, ya setidaknya membuat tembakan Jihoon jadi tepat sasaran –meskipun hanya bualan.

"Aigoo Wonwoo-ya. Kalian itu baru memasuki jenjang pernikahan, bahkan kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tujuh tahun lamanya. Lalu apa yang bisa membuat kalian bertengkar?"

 _Pernikahan?_

 _Sepasang kekasih selama tujuh tahun?_

Seketika bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang memikirkan perkataan Jihoon. _'Jika aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun, berarti masih di tahun yang sama ketika aku baru menjadi siswa pindahan, aku juga resmi menjadi kekasih Mingyu? Lalu kami benar-benar serius hingga ke jenjang pernikahan? Bagaimana bisa?!'_ batin Wonwoo tidak habis pikir.

Baru kemarin rasanya Wonwoo mengkhayalkan masa depannya yang indah dan tenang tanpa kehadiran sosok Kim Mingyu. Tapi kenapa takdirnya justru seperti ini? Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun jawaban yang tepat kenapa ia dan Mingyu bisa terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan.

Bahkan tidak pernah terbesit di bayangannya bahwa ia dan Mingyu bisa akur, tapi tiba-tiba sekarang takdir seolah menamparnya dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan yang sudah berjanji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan dan negara. Omona~

"Saat aku dan Soonyoungie bertanya pada Mingyu, ia hanya diam saja." ucap Jihoon memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ah~ begitukah?" jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

"Iya. Wajahnya benar-benar sempurna dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya, hingga terlihat jelas bahwa ia benar-benar sedang frustasi. Kau tahu? Bahkan Soonyoungie melarangnya untuk menulis lirik rapp dan menggubah lagu padahal _deadline_ sudah di depan mata, melihat seberapa kacaunya Mingyu hari ini." Jihoon memaparkan keadaan Mingyu.

"Jadi, ayo sekarang kita pecahkan masalahmu. Sebenarnya ada ap- Hei! Gelang apa itu?" Jihoon memotong perkataannya sendiri karena fokusnya justru teralih ke gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiri sahabatnya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya pada gelang kayu di pergelangan tangannya. _'Eoh? Ternyata gelang ini masih terpasang?'_ batin Wonwoo terkejut sendiri.

"Woah. . . Ini terbuat dari kayu ya? Atau bahan lain yang didesain menyerupai kayu yang dipilin?"

"Entahlah."

"Terkesan etnik dan elegan disaat bersamaan, indah sekali. Apa ini dari Mingyu?"

"Bukan."

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, sontak Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu dari siapa?" tanyanya begitu penasaran.

"Dari kakek tua yang pernah kita temui di jalan saat pulang sekolah dulu."

". . ."

Melihat respon Jihoon yang kebingungan, Wonwoo menambahkan, "Kakek yang cukup misterius dan membuatmu takut, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu. Apa kau sudah ingat?"

"Eoh? Kakek misterius? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat Wonwoo-ya." Jihoon masih berusaha menggali ingatan memorinya.

"Ish kau ini!"

"Hei Wonwoo-ya!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Soonyoung tengah berdiri dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Ne, Soonyoung-ah? Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Soonyoung justru berjalan mendekatinya dan,

CTAK!

"Aw! Yak! Untuk apa jitakanmu itu?" rutuk Wonwoo sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum pada akhirnya Soonyoung angkat bicara,

"Apa katamu tadi? Kau memanggilku 'Soonyoung-ah'?" tanya Soonyoung heran, takut jika pendengarannya tadi bermasalah.

Wonwoo dengan polosnya hanya mengangguk, membuat Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu Jeon Wonwoo? Memanggilku dengan 'Soonyoung-ah', memangnya kau rindu masa-masa sekolah ya?" tanya Soonyoung.

' _Tidak, bukan rindu! Tapi memang aku ingin kembali ke masa sekolahku!'_ batin Wonwoo sewot.

"Rindu ataupun tidak memangnya kenapa, huh? Dan ada apa seorang Kwon Soonyoung memanggilku?" ucap Wonwoo tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Bicaramu tidak seperti biasanya." Jihoon yang khawatir langsung saja menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Wonwoo.

"Apanya yang tidak biasa? Memang dari dulu aku seperti ini!" ucap Wonwoo menggebu-gebu sambil menepis pelan tangan Jihoon di dahinya.

"Tapi sejak aku tergabung dalam klub Dance di kampus dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama panggungku, Hoshi, karena kau bilang lebih suka memanggilku begitu jadi kau sudah tidak pernah memanggilku 'Soonyoung-ah' lagi." terang Soonyoung memandang heran ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya. . . kau. . ." ucap Jihoon dengan pandangan terkesima.

"Apa?!"

"Aku sungguh familiar denganmu yang seperti ini,"

"Seperti apa?! Apasih maksudmu?" Wonwoo mulai terlihat kesal sendiri.

Mata Jihoon yang sipit sontak melebar, "Seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang dulu!"

"Ne Jihoonie, aku juga merasa begitu!" timpal Soonyoung.

"Yang dulu?"

"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo yang dulu di masa sekolah." sambar Soonyoung.

"Jika aku katakan 'iya, memang', bagaimana?" ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Ne?!" Jihoon dan Soonyoung seolah buntu karena tidak paham maksud perkataan sahabat mereka ini.

"Kalian disini ternyata. Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Mingyu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Heyo Mingyu-ya!" Soonyoung yang memang selalu dalam mode ceria segera menghampiri Mingyu dan merangkul bahunya erat. "Aku rasa masalahmu akan terpecahkan!"

"Huh?" Mingyu benar-benar _clueless_.

"Bersyukurlah akan kejeniusan otak ku hehe."

"Maksudmu apa?"

Soonyoung berbisik kepada Mingyu dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar Jihoon dan Wonwoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wonwoo hingga ia jadi kembali ke mode dirinya seperti di masa sekolah?"

Mingyu terpaku. Seiring berakhirnya kalimat Soonyoung, netranya secara refleks memerhatikan sosok Wonwoo di hadapannya. Mingyu memusatkan pandangannya guna melihat segala hal rinci dari istrinya, mulai dari gaya berpakaian, sikap, cara bicara, bahkan hingga ekspresi.

Mingyu tersentak saat menyadari bahwa perkataan Soonyoung kali ini bukanlah lelucon murahan yang biasa ia lontarkan, tapi kali ini Mingyu dengan berat hati harus menyetujui bahwa apa yang Soonyoung katakan memang benar. Hari ini istrinya memang tampak berbeda dari biasanya tapi tetap familiar, karena Wonwoo yang ada di hadapannya sekarang membuat Mingyu teringat saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"Ehem." Soonyoung berdehem untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa cuaca di luar sedang bersahabat. Menghirup udara segar sepertinya bukan ide buruk, iya kan?" tanya Soonyoung, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menarik lengan Wonwoo dan tangan kirinya menarik lengan Mingyu.

Soonyoung sedikit mundur ke belakang untuk kemudian kedua tangannya mengikis jarak diantara tubuh Mingyu dan Wonwoo hingga mereka berdua berdiri dengan bahu yang menempel.

Kepanikan Wonwoo tertutup oleh raut wajah datarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan menipu Mingyu yang sudah hafal betul ekspresi istrinya.

"Soonyoung-ah hentikan!" kesal Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh kesal pada Soonyoung, ia hanya kasihan melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu tidak nyaman.

Namun, sekali Soonyoung ya tetap Soonyoung. Sosok kelewat ceria yang selalu berpikir positif dan merasa bahwa segala masalah itu pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Untuk kali ini ia berkeyakinan bahwa dengan memaksa Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu berdua, masalah mereka pasti akan selesai.

Maka Soonyoung memilih mengacuhkan protes yang Mingyu layangkan, _'Ini kan demi kebaikan kalian!'_ batinnya. Dan tetap mengantar –mendorong- Mingyu dan Wonwoo hingga keluar gedung. Sedari tadi Jihoon juga mengikuti mereka dari belakang, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Nah coba lihat! Ku bilang juga apa, cuaca sedang bersahabat jadi tidak ada salahnya kalian menikmati cuaca hari ini bersama-sama. Sudah sana, selesaikan masalah kalian ya. Aku tidak ingin bekerja dengan orang-orang yang sedang galau gundah gulana, itu menyusahkan tahu? Ayo Jihoonie kita kembali ke studio." selesai dengan kalimatnya, Soonyoung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo, lalu diarahkan ke Jihoon untuk disambut.

"Ah ne Soonyoungie, kajja!" ucap Jihoon yang baru membuka suaranya, ia langsung mengamit lengan Soonyoung. "Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya, kami duluan ya."

"Ingat! Selesaikan masalah kalian! Jika tidak selesai, jangan harap kalian ku perkenankan menginjakan kaki di ruang studio! Semangat sahabat-sahabatku!" teriak Soonyoung sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Dasar, tidak pernah berubah." gumam Wonwoo melihat kelakuan Soonyoung.

Mingyu menghela napas. _'Baiklah, mari kita pecahkan masalah ini!'_ batin Mingyu menyemangati dirinya. "Kajja." tangan kanan Mingyu secara refleks meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo, namun langsung dilepas ketika ia sadar bahwa Wonwoo tersentak akan sikapnya.

"Maaf."

"Eoh? Iya. Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati Wonwoo ketika melihat tatapan sendu Mingyu. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah istrinya di masa ini melainkan istrinya yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun dari masa lalu.

"Hm, Gyu. . ." Wonwoo ragu, karena ia bingung harus memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan apa, biasanya di masa lalu ia memanggilnya 'Kim Mingyu-ssi' atau hanya 'Mingyu-ssi'. Hm ya memang sangat kaku. Bukan bertujuan untuk bicara formal, hanya Wonwoo di masa lalu berpendapat bahwa,

" _Harus ada 'jarak' diantara kita! Jadi jangan harap aku memanggilmu dengan akrab, kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku 'Hyung'. Arraseo?"_ _Itu kata Wonwoo dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman acuh dari Mingyu._

Oke, kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Ne?"

Mingyu dengan cepat menoleh dan memusatkan atensinya untuk orang tersayangnya. Diam-diam Wonwoo menghembuskan napas lega, merasa bersyukur bahwa ternyata itu memang panggilan akrabnya untuk Mingyu -melihat responnya yang seperti sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku. . ."

Mengetahui Mingyu menatapnya begitu lekat, membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah. Ia menelan ludah gugup, "Aku minta maaf." lirih Wonwoo.

"Ne?" Mingyu memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku. . . minta maaf, sungguh. Tadi pagi aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mingyu merasakan ketulusan dari perkataan Wonwoo, jadi tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali ia langsung menjawab, "Tentu."

"Ne?" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan senyuman hangat Mingyu dengan gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khas ditujukan untuknya.

"Dimaafkan." ucap Mingyu tanpa melunturkan senyum yang sudah terlukis di bibirnya sedari tadi.

"Ah~ne." Wonwoo diliputi kecanggungan, ia kehabisan kata.

"Jadi sebenarnya. . . apa salahku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ah? Hm itu. . ." Wonwoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "Tidak. Kau tidak salah apapun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu sambil menghentikan langkahnya, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Mingyu menarik pelan lengan Wonwoo dan berjalan ke arah taman yang memang berada di sekitar kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja. Beruntungnya karena sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang hingga taman terlihat begitu sepi. Sesampainya disana Mingyu berjalan santai dengan Wonwoo di sisinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu lagi setelah beberapa saat diliputi keheningan, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan begitupun Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, Wonwoo yang ditatap sedalam itu tengah bergelut dengan batinnya antara ingin tetap diam disini atau kabur. Ia belum terbiasa berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang seperti ini, sungguh. _'Apalagi tatapannya itu begitu lembut dan penuh kasih say-EH? APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN JEON WONWOO?!'_ batin Wonwoo heboh.

"Iya, benar Gyu." lirih Wonwoo. "Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun. Tadi pagi sepertinya emosiku saja yang sedang labil, mungkin karena. . . terlalu banyak pikiran?" kata Wonwoo dengan nada ragu, berharap Mingyu tidak curiga.

"Apa? Banyak pikiran?" Mingyu terkejut, ia jadi khawatir. Sontak sepasang tangannya yang hangat menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mengusap pipi halusnya. "Apa kau memiliki masalah, hm? tidak berniat menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Mingyu dengan lembut. Berusaha meyakinkan dan membuat nyaman Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Ma- maksudku, tidak ada masalah apapun." balas Wonwoo dengan cepat. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sikap Mingyu yang mengkhawatirkannya begini. Mingyu yang biasa dilihatnya sehari-hari selalu menunjukkan sikap menyebalkan, jadi wajar kan Wonwoo terkejut?

"Eiyh~ Jangan berbohong padaku. Sikapmu itu sangat aneh sejak pagi, jadi tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa."

"Gyu, sungguh. Aku tidak pu-" Wonwoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan Mingyu mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga tanpa sadar hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Jarak yang begitu dekat ini membuat Wonwoo lebih leluasa menyelami sepasang netra indah milik Mingyu. Jika ia adalah Wonwoo yang dulu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa indah dan jernihnya mata Mingyu, karena segala hal bagus tentang Mingyu sudah tertutupi oleh rasa kesalnya. Namun kali ini ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang terpancar.

"Gyu, aku tidak apa-apa. . . " Wonwoo melepas dengan pelan tangan Mingyu yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu seperti tidak dialiri darah, kau sangat pucat Wonu-ya." sebelah tangannya diangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi halus istrinya. Pipi yang menjadi favorit Mingyu ketika merona oleh rayuan _cheesy_ nya, dan sekarang jangankan merona bahkan warnanya hampir menyerupai selembar kertas putih. Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi diperlakuan selembut ini, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang serasa akan mendobrak rusuk.

"Hah~ Bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?"

Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ehem."

Deheman Mingyu berhasil menarik atensi Wonwoo, "Hm?"

"Jika aku menggenggam tanganmu, apa kau keberatan?"

"N- ne?!" Wonwoo gelagapan. "Ti- tidak." _'kurasa?'_ lanjut batinnya ragu.

Mingyu tersenyum, benar-benar senyuman lebar yang membuat semua giginya terlihat. Namun dasar tidak konsisten, bukannya menggenggam tangan sesuai permintaan izinnya, Mingyu justru meraih bahu Wonwoo dengan lengan kanannya dan merangkul mesra penuh perlindungan.

Meski cukup tersentak, Wonwoo berusaha untuk diam saja. Ia yakin jika ia menunjukkan penolakan –lagi- maka itu akan menyakiti Mingyu, bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo tidak ingin mengacaukan masa depannya.

Atensi Wonwoo terfokus pada wajah Mingyu.

 _Ada apa dengan ekspresinya?_

 _Sebahagia itukah?_

Wonwoo heran melihat Mingyu yang tampak sangat terbiasa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya. Seketika pikiran Wonwoo melayang ke masa sekolah dimana saat itu Mingyu sangat arogan dan menyebalkan. Jangankan sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo, bahkan dalam radius dua meter saja Mingyu pasti sudah melayangkan protes dan menyuruh Wonwoo menjauh dengan dalih,

" _Ya ya ya! Sedang apa kau disini?"_

" _Duduk, memang kau pikir apalagi?"_

" _Menjauh dariku, sana! Jangan mencari kesempatan untuk berdekatan denganku ya!"_

 _Dan biasanya berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang mengalah namun bibirnya tetap mengeluarkan rutukan, cibiran, bahkan makian untuk adik kelas yang –sialnya- memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya._

' _Terkenal akan sikap dingin? Siapapun yang percaya jika Mingyu adalah seorang Pangeran Es, selamat! Kau tertipu! Apa-apaan, justru Kim-Menyebalkan-Mingyu itu lebih cocok disebut Pangeran Api. Iya api, benar-benar panas hingga membuat orang yang berhadapan dengannya selalu diliputi emosi.'_ salah satu bentuk rutukan batin Wonwoo atas sikap Mingyu di saat itu.

Mengingat itu semua Wonwoo jadi kesal sendiri. Tapi sekarang, dengan sukarela Mingyu yang mendekatkan diri dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Tapi jika ditelisik lebih lekat, memang di wajah Mingyu akan muncul warna kemerahan acapkali ia mengusir Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo pikir itu efek Mingyu yang memang benar-benar marah padanya, tapi jika dipikir lagi sekarang mungkinkah itu sebenarnya karena. . .

Gugup?

Refleks bola mata Wonwoo melebar.

Ia menggali lagi memorinya, mencoba mengingat berbagai ekspresi Mingyu dengan lebih jelas. Dan tersadar akan sesuatu, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa tiap ekspresi yang Mingyu tunjukkan bukankah lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang salah tingkah.

 _Oh My God!_

Salahkan tingkat kepekaan Wonwoo yang memprihatinkan hingga ia baru menyadarinya.

' _Jika memang begitu, tidak heran di tahun itu aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Eh tapi bukankah itu janggal? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih sedangkan interaksi kami sehari-harinya saja dipenuhi keributan dan umpatan.'_ Wonwoo tenggelam dalam lamunannya, secara tidak langsung mengabaikan sosok lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi merangkulnya.

"Apa yang sedang istriku ini pikirkan, hm?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ti- tidak." gagap Wonwoo. Meskipun hari ini sudah kesekian kali Mingyu mengklaimnya dengan sebutan istri, namun baru kali ini Wonwoo merasa ada perasaan bahagia yang terselip di hatinya.

Apa karena efek tubuhnya yang menempel dengan Mingyu, atau efek wajahnya yang berdekatan dengan Mingyu, atau efek karena Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat tiap melihat Mingyu? Tunggu dulu, kenapa semuanya berakhir dengan Mingyu? Sepertinya semesta Wonwoo sekarang adalah Mingyu, ups.

"Bohong, kau terlihat tidak fokus dan sering melamun. Kau tengah kebingungan ya? atau-" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya untuk berpikir, "hm ingin tahu sesuatu? Aku benarkan? Jika salah, apa mungkin-"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" potong Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghentikan perkataannya.

"Wajahmu itu sangat mudah dibaca, Wonu-ya~" jawab Mingyu dengan senyum bangga, seolah ia adalah seorang ahli yang telah lulus uji.

"Benarkah?!" pekik Wonwoo tertahan. Sesungguhnya ia heran, bagaimana mungkin Mingyu bisa menebak isi pikiran berdasarkan ekspresi wajahnya? Teman, keluarga, bahkan Jungkook sang adik yang notabene orang paling dekat dengannya pun tidak ada yang bisa mengerti arti raut wajah Wonwoo.

"Ya, tentu saja benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. . ." jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"Hanya saja apa, hm?"

"Hanya saja ekspresi ku kan datar, bahkan banyak orang-orang yang sering menyebutku _'Lelaki Emo'_ karena menurut mereka wajahku benar-benar _expressionless_ kapanpun dan dimanapun." Ungkap Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entahlah, faktanya ia tidak biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain, tapi kali ini secara naluriah dengan mudahnya is mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya pada Mingyu.

"Aigoo~ ujujujuju~ sayangnya Mingyu." ucap Mingyu sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo dengan gemas. Sungguh jika tidak ingat tempat, mungkin dia akan 'memakan' habis bibir sosok di hadapannya. Apa-apaan mengerucut begitu? Tidak tahukah ia jika itu benar-benar menggoda iman seorang Kim Mingyu?

"Ish! Hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu!" teriak Wonwoo jengkel.

' _Tetap saja, dulu ataupun sekarang sikap menyebalkannya tidak berubah.'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Hehe jangan marah~ Dengarkan aku, biarkan orang-orang tenggelam dalam opininya masing-masing. Mereka hanya tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang mereka sebut _'Lelaki Emo'_ itu memiliki banyak pesona dan hanya orang-orang beruntung sepertiku saja yang dapat menyadarinya!" ujar Mingyu dengan wajah super ceria.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang menggombal?" omel Wonwoo. Meski mulut bicara begitu, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya diselimuti kehangatan.

"Tidak. . . Aku tidak sedang menggombal. Aku bicara sungguh-sungguh sayangkuuu~" jawab Mingyu dengan nada _sing a song._

"Kau sok tahu sekali." komentar Wonwoo singkat.

"Aku memang tahu! Aku kan-" Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya ke segala arah asalkan bukan ke Wonwoo, "-selalu memerhatikanmu."

"Ne?! Sejak kapan?" tanya Wonwoo, ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mengetahui kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya sekarang.

"Sejak kau menjadi siswa pindahan di _Pledis High School,_ bahkan saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu."

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Bohong!"

"Aigoo~ Kenapa kau yang yakin jika aku berbohong, hm?" tanya Mingyu menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang secara natural ditunjukan Wonwoo.

"Karena itu memang tidak mungkin!" jawab Wonwoo bersikukuh.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Yaampun, aku tidak akan berbohong pada kesayanganku." Mingyu tersenyum jahil sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku di klub Seni. Hei, seingatku aku sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kau lupa?"

"Mustahil. . ." lirih Wonwoo. "Kau dingin, galak, dan menyebalkan sekali padaku saat itu. Bahkan tiap melihatku, kau selalu marah-marah seolah semua kesalahan ada padaku. Jadi mana mungkin kau menyukaiku."

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo bersungut-sungut seperti anak kecil hanya mampu mencubit sebelah pipinya gemas. "Yang dingin itu sebenarnya kau, sayangku~" bisik Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya sambil meniupkan nafasnya tepat di salah satu area sensitif Wonwoo yang sudah dihafalnya, telinga.

"Saat itu harga diriku yang setinggi langit memang tercoreng karena aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku baru tahu namamu tepat di saat Jihoon mengajakku ke ruang klub Seni saat itu."

"Tentu bisa. Kau itu sangat acuh dan tidak peka akan sekitar, bahkan parahnya lelaki tertampan di _Pledis High School_ sepertiku saja luput dari atensimu." ujar Mingyu terselip nada percaya diri begitu tinggi.

"Ck narsis." ketus Wonwoo.

"Eiyh~ Tapi kan itu memang faktanya. Nah kau tahu, betapa malangnya nasib lelaki tampan itu karena baru pertama kali ia diacuhkan seseorang, untungnya orang itu begitu manis."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa? Ini sudah kuceritakan sayang. Jadi saat di klub Seni itu bukan pertemuan pertama kita."

"Ceritakan lagi!" perintah Wonwoo.

' _Memerintah seenaknya. Untung sayang.'_ batin Mingyu.

"Saat hari pertama kau menginjakkan kaki di _Pledis High School_ , ingatkan jika kau menabrak seseorang?"

". . ."

"Ingat tidak?"

"Ish! Sssttt diam, sabar dulu. Aku kan sedang mengingat-ingat."

' _Sabar.. sabar.. untung Kim Mingyu sosok yang penyabar.'_ batin Mingyu merana.

5 detik. . .

10 detik. . .

20 detik. . .

"Oh! Aku ingat!"

Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu melukiskan senyum lebar-

"Aku ingat sekarang! Sosok yang menabrak ku di tikungan koridor di saat aku sedang terburu-buru dan membawa banyak berkas pindahan. Lalu, bukannya membantu ia hanya berdiri terpaku melihatku kerepotan." dengus Wonwoo.

-atau tidak, dalam sekejap senyuman Mingyu luntur. Digantikan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Karena saat itu aku benar-benar terpaku melihat wajahmu. Terlihat dingin dan hangat di waktu yang bersamaan."

"Dingin dan hangat?! Memangnya kau pikir aku dispenser air?" sungut Wonwoo.

"Aigoo kesayangannya Mingyu~ Tentu kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Yah kupikir setidaknya saat sebelum pergi kau akan menoleh padaku, tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Kau langsung berjalan terburu-buru." ujar Mingyu menunjukkan mimik wajah sedih.

"Dan padahal aku sedikit berharap kau akan tertarik pada perkembangan gosip di sekolah, jadi mungkin kau akan mengetahuiku. Tapi nyatanya kau sangat apatis. Hingga eksistensiku yang berpredikat sebagai lelaki tertampan saja tidak kau pedulikan." ucap Mingyu panjang lebar dengan nada merajuk.

". . ." Wonwoo _speechless_. Hidupnya sangat dramatis, adakah sutradara yang berniat menjadikannya drama sungguhan? Oke, abaikan pikiran _absurd_ Wonwoo.

Detik berlalu diiringi keheningan hingga kemudian,

"G- Gyu?" Wonwoo mencengkram lengan parka Mingyu saat bibir lelaki itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan berkali-kali di pipinya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gugup Wonwoo. Batin Wonwoo mengejek dirinya sendiri, sekalipun tidak pernah terbayang di benaknya ia akan bicara gugup pada Mingyu.

"Kau tahu pasti jawabannya, Wonu-ya~" Mingyu menyeringai, lengan kanannya menarik pinggang Wonwoo yang begitu ramping untuk mendekat padanya, "Kau tidak boleh menghentikanku, arraseo? Suruh siapa tadi pagi menolakku."

 _Hah~_

 _Ingin menghentikan juga tidak mungkin._

 _Tenaga ku kalah jauh._

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya terpaku ketika bibir Mingyu turun menuju area paling sensitifnya, leher. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan leher jenjang Wonwoo? Begitu halus dan putih mengundang orang untuk menjamahnya.

Mingyu menggigit-gigit kecil leher Wonwoo untuk kemudian disesap cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, sementara Wonwoo yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini hanya diam dan memerhatikan sekitar, takut-takut ada orang yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat mereka. Jika itu terjadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan dicap sebagai pasangan mesum kan?

"G- Gyu~" tanpa sadar Wonwoo merengek.

"Ssstt. . . Lebih baik kau diam daripada mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti itu. Apa kau sengaja menggodaku, hm?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya.

Wonwoo diam membeku ketika merasakan tangan Mingyu mulai menyusup ke dalam sweater yang dipakainya. "G- Gyu? Sudah! Henti-hmppphh" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, bibir Wonwoo sudah dilumat habis oleh Mingyu. Bersyukurlah karena posisi mereka cukup terhalang oleh pohon yang besar.

Untuk pertama kali dalam delapan belas tahun masa hidupnya Wonwoo merasakan perasaan ini. Jantung yang berdebar, perut yang tergelitik, hingga darah yang berdesir membuat kepalanya seketika pening merasakan ini semua.

Panas dan gerah. Wonwoo tahu hari ini cuaca sedang bersahabat tapi ia pikir rasanya tadi cukup menyejukkan, tidak sampai sepanas ini. Dan yang paling tidak Wonwoo mengerti adalah saat Mingyu menarik tengkuk dan pinggangnya guna mengikis jarak tubuh mereka, ia tiba-tiba merasa lemah tak berdaya dan hanya bertumpu pada tubuh Mingyu. Namun hal itu membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal,

' _Ja- jadi aku benar-benar berada di posisi submissive ya? Bottom? Uke? Heol!'_ batin Wonwoo sempat-sempatnya protes.

Tubuh depan keduanya yang sudah tidak menyisakan jarak, membuat libido Mingyu seketika meningkat. Ia mulai mencium Wonwoo lebih dalam, lebih intens, hingga tahap ciuman yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan _french kiss_. Wonwoo yang sudah lemas hanya mampu menerima semua serangan dari Mingyu, karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Untuk lelaki usia delapan belas tahun memang hampir semuanya pasti minimal sudah menonton video berkonten dewasa, begitupun Wonwoo. Namun yang berani mempraktekkannya langsung hanya segelintir orang, itupun jika memiliki kekasih dan jika kekasihnya mau.

Lalu jika seperti Wonwoo, yang bahkan merasakan jatuh cinta saja belum pernah, ia akan mempraktekkannya ke siapa? Guling di kamarnya? Atau cermin kamar mandinya? Ewh, tidak. Wonwoo tidak setragis itu kok. Ia bahagia dengan status _single_ nya.

Hanya repotnya ya seperti sekarang ini, kemampuannya dalam berciuman bukan lagi dalam level amatir, tetapi benar-benar nol.

Mingyu bukan tidak menyadari keanehan sang istri, hati kecilnya sebenarnya merasa bingung. Biasanya Wonwoo akan membalas ciumannya, meskipun tetap Mingyu yang mendominasi. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo hanya diam, mengingatkan Mingyu akan ciuman pertama mereka.

' _Oh? Apa ia sengaja seperti ini? Sedang ingin dimanjakan oleh lidah ku kah?'_ batin Mingyu sok tahu.

Merasa yakin dengan opininya sendiri, membuat Mingyu menyeringai dalam ciumannya dan makin membuat Wonwoo hanyut dalam ciuman lembutnya. Sesekali terdengar erangan rendah yang lolos dari bibir sang _submissive._ Mingyu yang mendengar itu tentu saja senang, karena merasa bisa membuat Wonwoo melayang oleh perlakuannya.

Jarum menit sudah bergeser, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sudah beberapa kali Mingyu memberi jarak hanya untuk membiarkan Wonwoo menarik napas, untuk kemudian melanjutkan lagi ciuman panjangnya.

"Wonu-ya~" panggil Mingyu dengan suara rendah yang terdengar begitu serak.

Wonwoo yang masih fokus mengambil napas setelah Mingyu benar-benar menghentikan ciuman mereka, hanya melirik dan membiarkan Mingyu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintamu."

". . ."

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, wahai istrinya Mingyu, kesayangannya Mingyu, cintanya Mingyu, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya Mingyu, dan satu-satunya ratu di hati Mingyu~" ucap Mingyu dengan senyum hangat yang begitu tulus dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Istri? Ibu? Ratu? Memangnya aku perempuan?! Aku masih laki-laki, jika kau lupa!" ketus Wonwoo. Sebenarnya itu hanya alibi agar Mingyu tidak menyadari pipinya yang merona.

"Eiyh~ Mana mungkin aku lupa? Hampir setiap malam aku sudah 'membuktikannya' sendiri kok." cengir Mingyu.

Hening.

"MW-MWOYA?! YAK DASAR BYUNTAE!" teriak Wonwoo begitu otaknya memahami maksud dibalik kalimat Mingyu. Wonwoo menghujani dada tegap Mingyu dengan pukulan ringan main-main.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan sesukanya. Bersyukurlah Wonwoo itu termasuk lelaki yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum –bukan sombong tapi itu memang sudah bawaan lahir-, jadi tidak semua orang bisa seberuntung Mingyu mendapatkan pemandangan indah ini. Dan Mingyu sangat bahagia, tidak ada perempuan dan laki-laki manapun yang bisa melihat sisi menggemaskan Wonwoo ini, hanya dirinya seorang. Cih, Kim-posesif-Mingyu. Dasar.

Merasa sudah puas, Wonwoo menarik tangannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sepasang tangan Mingyu sudah menangkup kedua tangan Wonwoo dan diarahkan ke bibir untuk kemudian dikecup dengan lembut. Mingyu mengunci pandangan Wonwoo, saat tatapan mata mereka terjalin erat, untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu berkata,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu kali ini dengan intonasi suara yang menunjukkan keseriusan dan dipenuhi aura dominan.

DEG!

Jantung Wonwooo –lagi lagi- berdegup sangat kencang dan Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya menghangat, ia yakin warna merah muda yang sudah terlukis sempurna di pipinya semakin berwarna pekat. Ia menangkap pancaran cinta dan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus dari sepasang bola mata indah Mingyu. Tatapannya yang penuh dengan keyakinan berhasil merobohkan dinding kokoh di hati Wonwoo dari masa lalu –karena 'Wonwoo' di masa sekarang pastilah sudah luluh pada Mingyu.

Tatapan itu menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hati Wonwoo,

' _Bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?'_

' _Bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir menjadi pasangan hidup?'_

Dan semua pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah.

Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Ya, dua hal yang terkesan sederhana namun sangat berarti itu ada dalam tatapan Mingyu. Tidak heran di usianya yang ke 24 tahun ia sudah meminang dan mengklaim Wonwoo –yang notabene lebih tua setahun darinya- sebagai pasangan hidup di hadapan Tuhan dan negara.

Mingyu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo, untuk kali ini secara naluriah Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kelembutan bibir Mingyu yang melumat dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya.

"OMO! YAK! KALIAN SEDANG APA?!"

Lengkingan suara seseorang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersadar, refleks Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai dominan hanya mendengus sebal dan melempar tatapan jengah pada sosok yang mengusik kegiatan 'seru'nya dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa?!"

"Ck dasar! Hei mana rasa hormatmu pada adik ipar?"

"Cih untuk apa menghormati orang yang hobinya mengganggu kesenangan orang lain?" dengus Mingyu.

"Mwo? Yak! Bocah mesum ini!"

"Apanya yang bocah? Kita seumuran Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku tidak mesum! Enak saja, bicara sembarangan."

"Lalu seseorang yang pada siang hari tengah lumat-melumat bibir pasangannya di ruang publik seperti taman, jika bukan mesum, apa namanya? Hah? Apa?!" sewot lelaki yang diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook tersebut.

"Setidaknya ia pasangan sah ku. Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau yang repot? Dasar _AngryBit_!"

Hampir semua orang pasti pernah mendengar kata _Angry Bird_ kan? Nah kata itu diplesetkan Mingyu menjadi _AngryBit_ yang merupakan singkatan dari _Angry Rabbit_. Yeap, karena Jungkook terkenal dengan gigi kelinci –yang kata orang-orang menggemaskan tapi bagi Mingyu tidak- dan ia juga suka marah-marah padanya, jadi tercetuslah panggilan 'istimewa' itu untuk sang adik ipar.

"Karena pasangan sah mu itu adalah kakakku tersayang, aku tidak mau ia tertular virus mesum milikmu!"

"Kau-"

"Ssstt. . . Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kita di ruang publik, sekalipun sepi tapi jika kalian saling berteriak bukankah itu akan mengundang perhatian?" tanya sosok lelaki yang oleh para wanita di kantornya begitu diidolakan –karena wajahnya yang digadang-gadang mirip dengan salah satu anggota boyband yang tengah naik daun, Baekhyun EXO.

"Ish Taehyungie hyung, kau harusnya mengerti diriku. Kau tahu kan betapa sayangnya aku pada Wonwoo hyung? Aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari manusia itu." tuding Jungkook dengan telunjuk mengarah ke depan wajah Mingyu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" ketus Mingyu sambil menepis tangan Jungkook.

Ya memang, sejak Mingyu dan Wonwoo resmi menjalin hubungan, maka sejak itu pula Jungkook mengibarkan bendera perang untuk Mingyu.

Karena selama hidupnya, Wonwoo itu belum pernah berpacaran. Dan saat itu dihadapkan dengan sosok Mingyu yang Jungkook tahu bahwa ia adalah lelaki populer di sekolah, membuat Jungkook begitu protektif dan sibuk memantau perkembangan hubungan percintaan sang kakak. Ia hanya takut Mingyu tidak sungguh-sungguh dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Wonwoo. Jungkook berjanji akan menguliti Mingyu jika itu sampai terjadi.

Dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Entahlah, sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti. Jungkook punya 1001 alasan untuk memarahi Mingyu, dan Mingyu punya 1001 jurus untuk mengelak ucapan Jungkook.

Wonwoo yang dari tadi diam mengamati, hanya mampu memasang wajah _blank._ Ia tidak menyangka adiknya akan seganas ini berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu melihat sisi menggemaskan sang adik.

Pluk.

Merasa bahunya ditepuk, Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kenapa hyung? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka?"

"A- ah iya. Aku hanya. . . hmm ohiya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Taehyung yang sadar bahwa Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Aku dan Jungkook habis dari butik untuk mencoba baju pernikahan yang sudah kami pesan."

"Ne?! Pernikahan? Kalian akan menikah?"

Alis Taehyung semakin bertaut tanda bingung atas pertanyaan sang calon kakak ipar.

"Tentu, hyung kan sudah tahu. Bahkan restu pertama yang kami kantongi berasal darimu. Tidak mungkin kau lupa kan hyung?"

"Te- tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Ahahaha." Wonwoo tertawa garing guna menutupi kegugupannya. _'Ya Tuhan, apakah aku sudah cocok menjadi aktor? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi jago berakting?!'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Hyung? Maaf, habis ini aku akan langsung ke tempat kerjaku. Bosku sangat cerewet dan ia memintaku untuk langsung kembali ke kantor setelah jam makan siang." ujar Jungkook yang telah selesai beradu argumen –tidak penting- dengan Mingyu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Hyuuuung~" Jungkook mendekat dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan manja.

Setelah kakaknya berpacaran dengan Mingyu, perhatian Wonwoo pun terpecah. Yang dulunya hanya pada Jungkook, namun jadi terbagi untuk Mingyu. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Jungkook sebal pada Mingyu. Hanya ia yang boleh bermanja pada kakaknya, dulu. Tapi sekarang, untuk bertemu saja sangat sulit. Selain karena pekerjaan keduanya yang menyita waktu, keposesifan Mingyu juga jadi penyebab utamanya.

"Aigoo. Hah~ Adik kecilku tersayang ini akan menikah, hm? Ingat, kau harus menjaga pola makan dan mengatur waktu dengan baik agar bisa istirahat yang cukup. Jangan sampai sakit, arraseo?" ucap Wonwoo membalas pelukan sang adik yang lebih muda setahun darinya, disertai elusan lembut di punggung.

"Hu'um." Jungkook yang masih larut dalam kerinduan dengan sang kakak, terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukannya saat ia merasa ada tangan yang mendorong pelan tubuhnya.

' _Cih, kakak ipar sialan!'_ rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

"Sudah sana, kau sendiri tadi yang bilang harus segera kembali ke kantor kan? Jadi, tunggu apalagi?" Mingyu merangkul pinggang Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dasar pelit! Bilang saja kau ingin memonopoli hyung manisku untuk dirimu seorang!"

"Memang!"

"Kau-"

"Ehem, kookie-ya kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor sekarang sebelum dirimu terkena amukan karena terlambat."

"OMONA! Ne. Wonwoo hyung, aku harus pergi. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah ya! Saranghaeyo. Neomu neomu saranghae!" ucap Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung menjauh.

"Kami pamit duluan ya!" ujar Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati!" balas Wonwoo.

"Cih dasar kelinci menyebalkan. Bahkan ia tidak pamit padaku." geram Mingyu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'kelinci menyebalkan'? Dia kelinci paling menggemaskan dan dia adik kesayanganku tahu!" ketus Wonwoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Mw- mwo?! Sayang~ tunggu aku! Hey Kim Wonwoo! Aish."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!

Tuk!

Wonwoo secara refleks meraba-raba nakas guna mematikan alarm di ponselnya sebelum Mingyu terbangun. Namun sepertinya bunyi alarm sekencang itu pun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, terbukti dengan Mingyu yang masih berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan besyukur di dalam hati mengingat ia masih di masa ini, bahkan ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan jika ia akan kembali ke 'masa'nya sendiri saat pagi berikutnya menjelang. Tapi realitanya ia masih disini, masih di kamar dan di ranjang yang sama dengan Mingyu, bahkan masih bergelung dalam selimut yang sama dengan Mingyu dalam keadaan tubuh yang sama-sama polos.

Uhuk.

Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Dan tidak usah _blushing_.

Kalian pasti paham betul hal apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan hidup yang sudah terikat secara sah, iya kan? Hehe.

Entah karena ini di masa depan hingga dampak _Global Warming_ berada dalam taraf memprihatinkan atau karena memang tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapan Mingyu, hingga Wonwoo merasa ini adalah pagi 'terhangat' dalam hidupnya.

Senyum manis dengan hidung sang empunya yang mengerut lucu sudah tersungging di wajah Wonwoo. Ia merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar oleh ingatan mengenai hal 'menyenangkan' yang semalam suntuk ia lakukan bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap lekat wajah yang dipahat sempurna oleh Tuhan.

' _Wajahnya damai sekali saat tertidur begini, seperti anak kecil polos tak berdosa. Tapi jika sudah bangun, ia benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang sangat menawan.'_ batin Wonwoo memuji suaminya –uhuk! sudah berani mengklaim Mingyu, eoh?

Raut wajah Mingyu menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia, hati Wonwoo merasa hangat bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajah pasangan hidupnya itu. Padahal Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup merasa bersalah juga, sebab bagaimana tidak? Semalam saat ia dan Mingyu melakukan rutinitas 'olahraga ranjang', ia hanya sebagai pihak yang menerima dan jika membalas itu pun atas instruksi Mingyu, memalukan.

Entah kemana semua ilmu –sesat- yang ditujukkan Soonyoung padanya, satupun tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo praktekkan. Ilmu –sesat- itu maksudnya video berkonten adegan dewasa baik yang pemerannya berbeda gender ataupun bergender sama, hanya informasi saja omong-omong. Harap jangan ditiru.

Wonwoo baru menyadari rasa lelah di tubuhnya, khususnya bagian selatan yang terasa sangat pegal dan cukup perih. Ya wajar saja, mengingat semalam Mingyu benar-benar 'menghajar' seorang Jeon Wonwoo dari masa lalu yang _hole_ nya masih suci dan terjaga.

Memang semalam saat bagian tubuh keduanya sudah terjalin satu sama lain refleks air mata menetes hingga membuat aliran kecil di pipi pucatnya. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Mingyu panik, ia takut jika ia berbuat kasar pada 'permainan' mereka kali ini namun setelah dipikir-pikir ini seperti yang mereka lakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya.

Jadi berbekal senyum manis, kata-kata penenang, dan sedikit kesabaran, Mingyu berhasil meyakinkan Wonwoo dan membawa keduanya berada di puncak kenikmatan hingga membuat Wonwoo tertidur kelelahan.

' _Mwo? Tidur? Aigoo~ tumben sekali. Ini kan baru satu ronde, bagaimana mungkin berakhir secepat ini?! Aku ditinggal tidur? EOMMA! Malang nian nasib anak tampanmu ini. Hah. . . Untung aku cinta padamu, Won.'_ jerit suara hati Mingyu saat itu.

Seandainya Mingyu tahu bahwa ia sudah berhasil menjebol Wonwoo yang berusia delapan belas tahun, entah bagaimana reaksinya. Tapi yang pasti hanya satu, intinya selama itu Jeon Wonwoo tercinta ya Mingyu sih tidak masalah. Toh ujung-ujungnya berakhir nikmat. Kim-pervert-Mingyu, tidak heran.

Kembali ke saat ini, dimana jari Wonwoo mendarat halus di pipi sang suami. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu yang baik, perhatian, ramah, dan yang pasti sangat mencintai dirinya ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan Kim Mingyu di masa sekolah. Adik kelas yang memiliki jabatan tinggi namun sikapnya begitu dingin, menyebalkan, selalu menyalahkannya, selalu marah-marah padanya, dan hobi sekali menyulut emosinya hingga membuat Wonwoo ingin melemparnya jauh hingga ke Segitiga Bermuda.

Wonwoo terkekeh sendiri membandingkan Mingyu yang dulu dan 'sekarang'. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelang kayu yang masih terpasang apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ingatannya melayang pada sosok kakek tua renta yang misterius. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, atas campur tangan kakek itulah ia bisa berada di masa ini dan mengetahui sosok asli Mingyu, ingatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakek itu nanti.

TRAK!

Wonwoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba muncul retakan di gelang kayunya. Namun Wonwoo hanya memerhatikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan gerakan lembut agar Mingyu tak terusik, Wonwoo menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi indah Mingyu untuk kemudian dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Setelah itu ia bangun dan memakai pakaiannya.

Wonwoo merasa pandangannya berbayang karena sudah tergenang oleh air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia menatap lagi wajah Mingyu, mengusapnya dengan sayang, dan memberi kecupan di seluruh wajahnya. Dimulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, hingga berlabuh pada ciuman lama nan hangat di bibir.

Diiringi senyuman lembutnya, Wonwoo merapatkan selimut Mingyu dan berbisik pelan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa, Kim Mingyu~"

Dan kamar itu pun akhirnya diliputi keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Wonwoo hyung?"

". . ."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Wonwoo hyung?!"

". . ."

"HYUUUUUUNG!"

Mata sipit itu sontak terbuka paksa ketika suara lengkingan seseorang menembus gendang telinganya. "N- ne?! Apa?"

"HYUNG?!"

"IYA? KENAPA KOOKIE-YA?"

"HYUNG SENGAJA KABUR AGAR TIDAK MEMAKAN SUP BUATANKU YA?"

Beruntunglah yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya mereka berdua, tidak terbayang jika ada oranglain. Kasihan, pasti telinganya harus mendengar teriakan Jeon _Siblings_ ini. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir akan lebih baik jika Wonwoo bangun, buka pintu kamar, dan mereka berdua bisa bicara dengan volume sewajarnya. Ck.

Aigoo~

Ingatan Wonwoo terlempar pada kejadian sebelum ia bangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya ia baru saja mengembalikan gelang kayu tersebut pada sang pemilik, yang entah bagaimana caranya kakek itu bisa mengetahui alamat tempatnya dan Mingyu tinggal, lalu bertamu dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi kerutan.

Dan sekarang. . .

 _Ia sudah kembali?_

 _Kembali ke masa yang seharusnya?_

 _Kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela ya?_

Sepasang mata yang begitu tajam itu menyisir ruangan yang ditempatinya, mengacuhkan sang adik yang masih berseru di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, keadaannya masih sama persis. Wonwoo bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana seragamnya, lalu seakan tersadar sesuatu ia segera bangkit untuk bercemin. Ya seperti dugaannya, warna rambutnya tetap hitam kelam.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. _'Ternyata aku baby face juga ya. Baik saat ini, maupun saat usiaku 25 tahun, hampir tidak ada perbedaan pada wajahku. Kkk~'_ batinnya narsis.

"HYUNG!"

"Ya Kookie-ya, sebentar!"

BRAK!

Grep!

Wonwoo membuka –membanting- pintunya dengan keras dan sekejap mata sudah memerangkap tubuh adik tersayangnya dalam pelukan erat yang begitu hangat. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook melonggarkan pelukan sang kakak dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

Jungkook tahu seberapa sayang Wonwoo padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi cukup mengherankan jika Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ini, karena yang biasanya berlaku manja dan berinisiatif melakukan _skinship_ adalah Jungkook.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah menggeleng dan menarik kembali adiknya untuk dipeluk erat. Ia mengusap lembut surai halus Jungkook, yang mana sang adik justru senang-senang saja diperlakukan begini oleh kakanya.

' _Wonwoo hyung agak aneh, tapi aku suka seperti ini. Hyung sangat hangat.'_ Batin Jungkook bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sekarang benar-benar paham maksud dari tujuan sang kakek meminjamkannya gelang itu.

' _Untuk mengintip aliran air sungai di depan sana.'_

Ya, ia menyadari terdapat makna yang begitu dalam dibaliknya. Wonwoo bersyukur sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapat kesempatan itu.

Wonwoo berharap ia dan orang-orang dikenalnya bisa selalu bahagia dan bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Ia paling antusias mengingat hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sangat berkembang pesat, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu apa mereka sudah menikah atau belum karena tidak sempat bertanya. Tapi dilihat dari panggilan sayang yang begitu mesra, Wonwoo berharap dua sahabatnya itu bisa bersatu hingga maut memisahkan.

". . . makanya aku lupa menyerahkan hasil aransemen ku pada Ketu-YAK!"

". . ."

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Eoh?"

Jihoon yang melihat tingkah temannya ini hanya mampu menghela napas, mencoba maklum.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Jihoon-ah? Sedang apa di kelasku?" tanya Wonwoo balik, tidak nyambung pula.

"Ish! Makanya kurangilah kebiasaan burukmu yang satu itu, kau sampai tidak sadar jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Aish jinjja!" terang Jihoon, ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Wonwoo kalem.

' _Ya Tuhan, berilah hambamu ini kesabaran lebih.'_ batin Jihoon kesal.

"Ya tentu saja untuk menjemputmu Jeon Wonwoo ku sayang~ Lebih baik cepat bersiap dan kita segera ke ruang klub sekarang juga sebelum terlambat dan berujung kau yang dimarahi Mingyu lagi."

"Aku? Kok hanya aku yang dimarahi?"

"Ya biasanya kan begitu. Sudahlah! Sekarang itu tak penting. Cepatlah sedikit Woo."

"Arra arra~" jawab Wonwoo.

 _Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?_

Padahal baru 'kemarin' rasanya ia bertemu Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo telah merasakan hatinya diliputi kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Sebutlah Wonwoo berlebihan, tapi memang sungguh itu yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Annyeong semua~" sapa Jihoon setelah ia membuka pintu ruang klub Seni dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan.

"Oh Annyeong. Selamat datang~" balas Soonyoung dengan senyuman lebar. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangan dan ia hanya menemukan Soonyoung dan Mingyu saja. Oh iya, memang yang memiliki keperluan di klub Seni hari ini hanya mereka berempat. Jihoon langsung berjalan ke arah Soonyoung untuk menyelaraskan lagu yang sudah dibuatnya dengan gerakan dance yang Sonyoung buat.

TAP!

Baru saja Wonwoo menapakan kakinya dalam ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti ketika seseorang berkata dengan sinisnya, "Kau terlambat tujuh detik, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."

"Mwo?!" pekik Wonwoo refleks. "Tapi Jihoon tidak terlambat."

"Ck, gunakanlah matamu sebaik mungkin. Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa tadi ia masuk ruangan ini tepat waktu, sementara kau masih berada di belakangnya."

' _Ish! Mingyu yang ini ternyata memang menyebalkannya bukan main!'_ rutuk batin Wonwoo.

"Kau sungguh satu-satunya anggota klub Seni yang sangat tidak disiplin, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Apa kau tidak pernah jera juga diberi hukuman?"

". . ."

"Baiklah. Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Tapi aku justru memberimu kegiatan yang bermanfaat."

"Huh? Apa? Kegiatan apa?" sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa gelisah. Dari pengalamannya mengenal Mingyu, ia sudah membulatkan tekad bahwa _'semanis apapun mulutnya bicara, tetap saja itu akan jadi beracun untuk Wonwoo.'_

"Kau. Harus. Membuat. Lirik."

Baru saja Wonwoo akan menghela napas lega sebelum Mingyu melanjutkan,

"Dan menggubah lagunya. Lalu serahkan padaku hari ini juga."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ultimatum terakhir dari Mingyu bagaikan lonceng dari akhir kebahagian Jeon Wonwoo di hari itu.

"Yak! Andwae! Jika Jihoon mungkin bisa bekerja dengan cepat, tapi kau tahu aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk menggubah lagu!" protes Wonwoo. Ia sangat tidak terima, _'Apa-apaan?!'_

"Hm Mingyu-ya? Kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan, Wonwoo-ya tidak terlalu telat kok." ucap Soonyoung. Sebelum berucap ia sudah menelan ludah kasar terlebih dahulu, karena meskipun Mingyu adik kelas tapi auranya jika sudah memimpin akan sangat berwibawa dan mengintimidasi.

"Hyung kau membelanya?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan yang seolah bisa menembus kepala lawan bicaranya.

"T-tidak. Eh tapi mungkin, iya? Hehe." ucap Soonyoung ragu dan diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aish! Terserahmu sajalah hyung!" lalu Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo. "Dan kau, jangan coba-coba kabur dari hukumanmu!"

"Apa?! Tadi katanya 'kegiatan yang bermanfaat' tapi sekarang kau menyebutnya 'hukuman'. Dasar tidak konsisten!" Wonwoo menyerang balik.

"Terserahku!" ujar Mingyu sambil berlalu dan mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Aigoo~ dasar!" Soonyoung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia merasa seseorang menjitaknya dengan kencang. "Aw! Sakit Jihoon-ah. Untuk apa jitakan itu?" melas Soonyoung.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Menggelikan! Dan jitakan itu untuk membuatmu fokus! Berhentilah mengurus orang lain disaat kau saja melalaikan tugasmu!" omel Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak memedulikan omelan Jihoon, ia justru salah fokus dengan wajah Jihoon yang berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan ketika marah. Hah~

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Ia bukannya langsung menuruti perintah Mingyu, tapi justru memilih memandangi Mingyu dengan lekat. Perlahan Wonwoo mendekat dan meraih buku catatan musik yang sedari tadi sedang jadi fokus Mingyu. Hal itu sontak membuat atensi Mingyu teralih padanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kerjakan di pojok ruangan sana dan kembalikan buku ku." ujar Mingyu dingin.

Tapi Wonwoo acuh dan memilih mengambil kursi untuk kemudian duduk di hadapan Mingyu. Ia tetap memegang buku catatan musik Mingyu di tangannya tanpa memedulikan tatapan yang dilayangkan Mingyu.

"Ck, seingatku telingamu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi apa suaraku ini terlalu kecil hingga kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? Aku bilang, _di pojok ruangan_ , bukan di hadapanku!" ketus Mingyu dengan menekan tiap kalimat untuk menggambarkan kekesalannya.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap buku milik lelaki di depannya, tiba-tiba mendongak dan sepasang bola matanya yang jernih mengunci tatapan Mingyu.

". . ."

"Apa?" mulai terlihat kerutan di dahi Mingyu, ia cukup gusar.

"Tidak, Gyu."

Mingyu tersentak mendengar panggilan Wonwoo padanya. Sebab baru kali ini ia mendengar Wonwoo memanggil namanya dengan nada yang begitu bersahabat, "Apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Atau otakmu sedang rusak?" tanya Mingyu sinis.

Wonwoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tetap tenang dan mengacuhkan ucapan sinis Mingyu. Tatapannya tidak goyah dan justru semakin menatap sepasang iris di hadapannya dengan begitu intens.

Topeng dingin yang selama ini dijadikan tameng oleh Mingyu mulai luntur secara perlajan. "A- apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, huh? Kenapa memandangiku terus?!" tanpa sadar Mingyu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada gugup.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis namun efeknya sangat luar biasa bagi lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Mingyu merasa dadanya sesak namun terasa menyenangkan disaat bersamaan, dan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Karena selama ini yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari Wonwoo, sehingga senyuman Jeon Wonwoo seperti barang langka yang sulit ditemukan.

"Tidak, Gyu." ucap Wonwoo dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Matamu bagus. . ."

DEG!

"Gigi taringmu juga menarik sekali. . . Membuatku gemas."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan rona kemerahan yang merambat di permukaan pipinya. "A- apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" serunya berniat membentak, namun justru malah terdengar jelas jika ia sedang salah tingkah.

Entah hilang kemana topeng dingin yang selama ini diagung-agungkannya, karena pada kenyataannya sekarang wajah Mingyu terlihat begitu konyol.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, matanya menyipit indah dan hidungnya mengerut lucu. Pemandangan indah hasil karya Tuhan yang begitu memanjakan mata orang yang melihatnya. Mingyu sadar jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang diatas ambang batas kewajaran, oleh sebab itu ia memilih berdiri sebelum suara detakan jantungnya terdengar Wonwoo.

Mingyu benar-benar bingung dihadapkan dengan Wonwoo yang seperti ini, karena baru kali ini ia menghadapi lelaki emo yang dicintainya diam-diam ini mendadak berubah menjadi sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Berharap saja tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari hidung lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Jeon!"

Grep!

"MWO-" Mingyu hampir menepis kasar tangan Wonwoo, namun gerakannya seketika membeku saat matanya melihat tatapan bak anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Duh, jika begini kan siapa yang tidak akan luluh?

"Jangan pergi." lirih Wonwoo. "Ku mohon Gyuie~"

DEG!

' _M- mwoya? Apa dia bilang? Gyuie?'_

Wonwoo menarik lembut tangan Mingyu agar duduk kembali di hadapannya sebelum lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mingyu menatap lekat Wonwoo yang kini fokus kembali dengan buku catatan musiknya. _'Apa-apaan dia? Setelah bersikap manis, sekarang mengacuhkanku begitu saja?'_

Memang alasan Mingyu tidak pernah mau berada di dekat Wonwoo adalah karena hal itu bisa menimbulkan efek berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Oh ayolah, wajah Wonwoo yang kerapkali tanpa ekspresi hingga ia diberi julukan 'lelaki emo' saja sebenarnya sudah berhasil mengusik kinerja jantung dan pikiran Mingyu, apalagi jika Wonwoo tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti barusan. Masih untung sekali ini saja, tapi jika Wonwoo kedepannya akan seperti ini terus bagaimana? Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Mingyu takut jika suatu saat ia mimisan mendadak, memalukan!

Nyatanya bukan Mingyu saja yang terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Wonwoo, tidak lupa kan jika masih ada dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama?

Saking terkejutnya bahkan dua namja dengan mata sipit itu tanpa sadar melebarkan kelopak matanya. Jihoon bahkan berniat mendekati Wonwoo untuk bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Soonyoung. "Lebih baik kita keluar saja, Ji." bisik Soonyoung tepat di telinga lelaki yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya.

"Hah, ta- tapi kenapa?" tanya Jihoon gugup menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang jarang-jarang melihat Jihoon begini pun hanya terkekeh kecil dan menarik lengan Jihoon, membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sebagai salah satu teman terdekat Mingyu, Soonyoung sudah mengetahui perasaan yang dipendam Mingyu sejak lama. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin menjadi sosok teman yang bisa diandalkan, oleh sebab itu ia akan memberikan Mingyu privasi untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, mereka mau kemana?" heran Wonwoo melihat Jihoon yang tumben langsung menerima ajakan Soonyoung tanpa adu argumen dulu.

Mingyu yang mendengar itu pun ikut menoleh, ia baru sadar jika Soonyoung dan Jihoon meninggalkannya.

 _Hah?_

 _Meninggalkannya?_

 _Jadi sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo?_

Seakan ada alarm yang tiba-tiba menyala di otaknya, Mingyu segera berkata "Kurasa aku harus per-"

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menahan lengan Mingyu.

"Menyusul mer-"

"Tidak usah, mungkin mereka sedang ingin merundingkan sesuatu. Lebih baik jangan disusul, takutnya mengganggu, iya kan?"

"Ah~ I- iya. Benar juga." Mingyu duduk kembali dengan –berusaha- tenang. Ia berusaha mengembalikan fokus ke lirik lagu yang sedang dibuatnya.

' _Dia gugup? Menggemaskan. Kekeke~'_ kekeh Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo melebarkan senyumnya saat menyadari ada perubahan warna di wajah berkulit tan Mingyu. Ada rona samar yang jika tidak teliti, mungkin akan luput dari pandangan.

Itu benar-benar manis, membuat Wonwoo menahan gemas dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahkan tangannya sudah gatal ingin mendaratkan cubitan di pipi lelaki yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Es' itu.

"Gyu. . ." panggil Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, namun mampu membuat Mingyu tersentak.

"N- ne?" balas Mingyu.

"Kapan kau pertama kali melihatku?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

" _Aku kan selalu memerhatikanmu sejak kau menjadi siswa pindahan di Pledis High School, bahkan saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu."_

Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mengingat perkataan Mingyu di masa depan. Senyuman manis yang mampu meluluhkan kinerja tubuh seorang Kim Mingyu hingga membuatnya membeku seketika. "Jujur saja, Gyu."

". . ." Mingyu hanya menunduk, tak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Gyuie~"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa menunduk terus? Lihat wajahku~" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada merengek.

Mingyu yang mendengar Wonwoo bicara dengan nada begitu sontak saja menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Tidak, Wonwoo-ya." bahkan secara refleks ia memanggil Wonwoo dengan sapaan akrab, bukan sapaan formal seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aish, kau itu-"

Mingyu tercekat, tidak sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan Wonwoo menjadi sangat dekat saat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Melihat dari jauh saja Mingyu sudah menyadari betapa indahnya lelaki ini. Raut wajah yang cenderung datar tanpa ekspresi memang membuat banyak orang salah paham. Apalagi jika belum mengenal dan hanya sekali lihat, tidak sedikit yang menghakimi bahwa Wonwoo adalah sosok lelaki kaku yang membosankan hingga menyematkan julukan 'lelaki emo' padanya.

Tapi dari awal melihat saja, Mingyu sudah menyadari pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tersembunyi. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu berani bertaruh jika Wonwoo tersenyum sedikit saja pasti banyak perempuan ataupun bahkan lelaki normal yang rela 'belok' demi bersama Wonwoo. Diam-diam Mingyu cemas dengan itu semua.

 _Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menyadari pesona Wonwoo?_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Mingyu tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah terangkat dan mengusap surai hitam yang begitu lembut.

Wonwoo mungkin jarang berekspresi, jarang tersenyum, tatapannya juga tajam, tapi Mingyu tahu bola mata kecoklatan yang begitu jernih itu kerapkali memancarkan kelembutan yang mampu membuat hati orang yang menyelam kedalamnya diselimuti kehangatan, salah satunya Mingyu.

Tak pernah terbayang di pikirannya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Wonwoo tanpa harus mencuri pandang.

"Aku mencintaimu. . ."

"Aku juga, Gyuie~"

Terjadi begitu cepat, Mingyu terkejut dan tidak percaya kalimat yang selalu terkunci di otaknya ternyata terucap juga oleh bibirnya. Yang lebih membuatnya tidak percaya adalah jawaban dari Wonwoo, ia jadi berpikir apa pendengarannya bermasalah? Tapi yang dilihatnya justru senyuman manis dan kerutan lucu di hidung Wonwoo.

' _Ayolah Mingyu, kau lelaki tangguh, kau seme kuat. Jangan mimisan! Jangan mimisan! Ku mohon, Ya Tuhan. . .'_ batin Mingyu.

"Sungguh?" lirih Mingyu pelan, penuh keraguan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang meragukannya, maka tanpa pikir panjang ditariknya kerah seragam Mingyu. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir lelaki bermarga Kim itu untuk pertama kali dan menjadi ciuman pertama juga bagi keduanya. Meskipun tampan tetapi Mingyu belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan siapapun, omong-omong.

Uhuk!

Bicara mengenai 'ciuman pertama', ya itu berlaku bagi Wonwoo di masa ini karena nyatanya ia dan Mingyu -di masa depan- sudah melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa, Gyu?"

Wonwoo tersenyum geli menyadari Mingyu yang membeku dengan wajah hingga telinga yang memerah.

Mingyu menunduk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Ne? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak?" bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo bersumpah ia bisa melihat seringaian yang diakuinya menambah ketampanan Mingyu berkali-kali lipat, ditambah dengan gigi taringnya yang ikut mengintip. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang.

"Kau belum yakin?" Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya atas dasar apa aku bisa yakin?"

"Kan tadi sudah ku buktikan."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

"Tadi aku sudah men-" _blush!_ Mengingat sikapnya tadi yang begitu agresif, membuat Wonwoo memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"Apa, hm?" seringaian Mingyu makin lebar tanpa diasadari oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah. . . sudah men- men-"

"Menciumku, begitu kan maksudmu?" Mingyu mengusap lembut permukaan bibir Wonwoo yang terasa begitu kenyal dengan ibu jarinya.

". . ." Wonwoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya meyakini bahwa kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut ciuman pertanda cinta, hm?" Mingyu sekarang tampak berbeda, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu. Kegugupannya hilang entah kemana dan berganti dengan seringai tampan yang terlukis di bibirnya serta aura dominan yang mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

". . ." Wonwoo merasa ia benar-benar menjadi sosok yang lemah jika dihadapkan dengan Mingyu yang seperti ini.

"Kurang, sayang." bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

"M- maksudmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum simpul menyadari kepolosan Wonwoo, diangkatnya perlahan dagu sang _submissive_ dengan jemari panjangnya. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang membuktikannya padamu?"

Dalam sekejap, Mingyu segera mengulum bibir Wonwoo yang terasa begitu manis dan lembut. Ia mengecapnya perlahan, mencoba mengingat tiap inci bibir Wonwoo. Seiring detik berlalu, Mingyu makin menyesap penuh bibir Wonwoo. Karena gemas, Mingyu tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menggigit pelan bibir bahwa sang _submissive_ hingga yang digigit refleks membuka mulutnya. Hal itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakan, sontak lidah panjangnya seakan sudah terlatih langsung _mengeskplor_ semua yang ada di dalam mulut Wonwoo. _French kiss_ itu pun cukup menyita waktu.

Wonwoo yang masih merasa asing hanya mampu memejamkan matanya pasrah sesekali mengernyitkan alisnya merasakan sensasi benda lunak lain di dalam mulutnya, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Mingyu melakukan hal yang diinginkannya sesuka hati.

Hingga bibir mereka yang terpaut harus terpisah karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, menciptakan jalinan benang tipis dari saliva keduanya yang telah tercampur. Saling memandang dengan pancaran yang menyiratkan cinta, kasih sayang, kekaguman, dan ketulusan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, soon-to-be-my-wife-Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku juga mecintaimu, Gyuie kesayangannya Wonu~"

Mereka berdua terkekeh geli mendengarkan ungkapan cinta masing-masing yang terdengar begitu _chessy_ dan menggelikan. Tapi bagaimanapun kalimatnya itu bukan masalah, toh yang penting mereka tahu bahwa perasaan keduanya begitu murni dan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu. . ._

"YAK! Soonyoung-ah! Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sssttt. . . Ya Tuhan, pelankan suaramu Jihoon-ah!"

"Ish! Biar saja! Salahmu sendiri memonopoli bangku ini. Kan aku juga ingin lihat!" teriak Jihoon tanpa berniat mengecilkan volume suaranya sedikitpun.

"Aigoo, biar kecil mungil begitu tapi suaranya seperti to-AW! SAKIT!"

"Apa apa apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut 'kecil mungil' hah?!" bentak Jihoon balik tanpa memedulikan efek cubitan mautnya pada pinggang sang korban, Kwon Soonyoung.

Melihat tanda-tanda Jihoon yang akan merajuk, membuat Soonyoung hanya mampu mengusap pinggangnya dan beralih turun dari bangku yang sedari tadi dipijaknya –sebagai media untuk mengintip dua sosok di dalam ruangan klub Seni itu.

"Aigoo~ Maaf. Jihoonie jangan marah~ Soonyoungie tidak bermaksud apapun kok." ucap Soonyoung dengan merengek dan tangannya menggelayut manja pada lengan Jihoon.

"Ish apasih! Sana-sana! Jangan menggelayutiku! Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Kekanakan!"

"Maaf~ maaf~ maaf~ Jihoonie? Maafkan Soonyoungie, ne? ne? ne?"

Percayalah, Soonyoung yang sedang membujuk Jihoon itu jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding Soonyoung yang menggoda Jihoon. Sebab ia akan berkali-kali lipat lebih berisik.

"Ck, Berisik Soon! Iya, kumaafkan!" sungut Jihoon. Soonyoung yang tahu jika ia berhasil meluluhkan Jihoon hanya mampu terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, memang apa yang sedang dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di dalam? Apa mereka bertengkar? Tapi tidak terdengar apapun. Atau berkelahi? Atau jangan-jangan mereka saling mencekik?! Oh Ya Tuhan! Soonyoung-ah kita harus se-hmmmpp"

Melihat Jihoon yang tiba-tiba rusuh membuat Soonyoung berinisiatif membungkam mulut si mungil dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ssstt. . . Jihoonie ku sayang, dengar ya. Tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu, kau tidak tahu saja jika Mingyu me-" ucapan Soonyoung terputus. Ia ingat pernah berjanji ke Mingyu jika ia akan merahasiakannya baik-baik.

"Ppuah! Me- apa?!" tanya Jihoon setelah menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dari mulutnya.

"Hmm me- aish! Tidak penting, pokoknya mereka tidak akan melakukan semua hal yang ada di pikiranmu itu."

"Lalu mereka sedang apa?"

"Mereka. . . sedang melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bahkan aku yakin kau belum pernah melakukanya." seru Soonyoung dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Hah? Apa? Aku mau lihat!"

SRET!

Belum sempat Jihoon memijakkan kakinya pada bangku, lengannya sudah ditarik hingga tubuhnya berbalik. Tanpa diduga wajahnya menabrak lembut dada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya, "Jika mau tahu, biar ku praktekkan langsung padamu saja, ku jamin itu berkali lipat lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengintip Mingyu dan Wonwoo, bagaimana?" bisik Soonyoung penuh tipu muslihat.

"Eoh? Benarkah?" ucap Jihoon begitu lugu, tidak menyadari ada bahaya di depan mata.

"Hu'um. Makanya ikuti aku, kajja!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jihoon, Soonyoung langsung menarik lembut tangan si mungil ke suatu tempat disertai senyumannya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Cih, tidak Mingyu, tidak Soonyoung, keduanya sama saja. Para seme berotak mesum!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Waktu itu bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir. Jika sudah terlewati, maka kau tidak akan bisa menemukan air yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."_

Maka pilihan yang amat bijak bila kau menikmati waktu yang tengah kau lalui sekarang. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk melihat masa depan karena pada akhirnya masa itu akan datang dengan sendirinya, iya kan?

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai, kali ini aku hadir membawa cerita remake dari FF berjudul sama hasil karya author Kiri Kyumin. Aku sudah mendapat izin dan berkatnya aku jadi paham perbedaan antara remake dengan copas-lalu-rubah-dikit. Terima kasih banyak Kiri-chan atas izinnya dan juga ilmunya /deep bow/

**Kali ini aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk meremake FF ini. Jika kalian berkenan dan ingin tahu versi aslinya, silahkan kunjungi akun FFN beliau dengan username "Kiri Kyumin", _main pair_ aslinya adalah Kyuhyun-Sungmin.

***Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
